Breaking Point
by JENTWCSINYFAN2
Summary: Tony Dinozzo finally hits the wall after Gibbs trip to Mexico and the Le Grenouille fiasco. Also the way ziva and McGee treated him while Gibbs was gone. He has a friendship/ relationship with Penelope Garcia from Criminal Minds but this is not a crossover. Thanks to Dinozzo's Probie for telling me to type whateevr came to mind and also dustytiger for listening and running it.
1. Chapter 1

Someone Breaks:

Tony had been told to drive Gibbs home by Director Shepard and so he had. He had opened his front door and said "Here we are home sweet home boss."

Gibbs nodded. "You can go Dinozzo, I'm fine."

Tony replied "Jenny thought you looked a little pale boss."

Gibbs looked at him. "Just how good of friends are you now to call her Jenny Dinozzo?"

Tony swallowed for a minute. "Sorry leftover from when you were in Mexico boss, my mouth overrode my brain."

Gibbs said "If you're sticking around be ready to put sandpaper in your hand and come downstairs. If you want conversation it's not happening right now."

Tony nodded. "Got it." His cell phone buzzed then. "Yes Madame Director, Gibbs is home safe and sound. No he is not discussing what made him look off at work today. Well with all due respect I suggest you ask him. Now I am heading back to the navy yard since I don't feel like sanding any wood at the moment, is that all right?"

"I'll be there in a half an hour. I don't want to be team lead we discussed this. If Ziva and McGee didn't respect me while Gibbs was gone, who says another team would."

Tony exhaled. "Sometimes I get tired ma'am nothing personal, I take a lot for the team and get zip in return. I am the one as Senior Field Agent who has to put up with bear with a sore ass stubborn Gibbs and nobody else does. I could use a week on the beach in Jamaica, honestly right now. It would be a nice reward for the Le Grenouille fiasco and losing my Camaro, god I loved that car."

"Understood I am not to mention the frog again ma'am."

Tony clicked off the phone. "Boss I am going to have to take a rain check on the sandpaper and wood working lesson. Director wants me to come back to the navy yard ASAP. "

Gibbs nodded. "I'm fine Dinozzo. Get one stiff neck and everybody goes mother hen all of a sudden. See you tomorrow morning."

Tony sighed. "Bright and early boss as usual."

Then Tony left and Gibbs headed to his basement to work on his new project.

Tony's phone rang again as he walked out to his car. "Yes Director, I am just leaving Gibbs' house. I am getting in my car right now. No I would say he's not in a sharing mood. He went to his basement to work. You found what? Those were not intended to be seen by anyone. Yes they were true. Maybe you need to have a sit down with Officer David and Agent McGee without me in the building ma'am. "

"I know what insubordination is and I also know that my ass was hung out there to take the abuse and keep the team together while Gibbs was drinking cervezas with Franks on the beach. But hey that's ok nobody takes Tony seriously and he doesn't hurt. No I don't expect an apology, I just want a little respect. Will do, I will take a few days off. Let Ziva and McGeek deal with the grizzly bear. I have enough overdue vacation time for a month. "

"Yes starting now. No I won't have my phone on so don't think of having anyone track it. Yes I know Rule 3. "

"Dinozzo's rule 3 is when you have been backed into a corner either lay down or come out swinging. I'm kind of in between right now."

Then he hung up and switched his phone to silent. He drove home to his apartment and felt lighter.

His mind went back to when Gibbs had left. "You'll do." What the hell was that? Not you're ready and everybody should respect your authority is that clear. He had left him with Abby who had called him trainee for god's sake when she wasn't totally on a caffeine and sugar rush from hell and plastering Gibbs' pictures all over her monitors in her lab... Then there had been Ziva who had just sat there and looked at him while cleaning her knives and her gun. She had come in late and left early even if case reports were not done.

And then there was McGee. He out and out refused to do anything Tony asked. "I'm a Senior Field Agent, not your probie to kick around anymore. I can do what I want whenever I want and you can't stop me. You don't seriously think the Director is going to make you permanent team lead if Gibbs stays gone do you?"

Tony heard it over and over again in his head like a broken record as he drove. He arrived home and opened up his apartment and then a cold bottle of beer. He locked his door behind him and sat on the couch slowly. Yesterday's pizza was still good and so was the day before that's Chinese. He pulled his container of Kung Pao chicken out and put it on a plate to microwave for himself. He sighed and thought home sweet home. My haven and my sanctuary. Then he opened a drawer with a business card in it and looked at the number. Tobias C. Fornell. He had made an offer to come over to the FBI if Tony ever got tired of taking head slaps from Gibbs.

Maybe it was time to think about it, he had heard something about profiling and since he was working on his masters in forensic psychology, he could be qualified for the unit. He opened a blue folder from his corner safe after taking a bite of his Chinese. This was his real file. Director Morrow at Homeland had the only other copy. Even Jenny Shepard had never seen it. It was time to open it and use it.

Authors Note: Took someone's advice to write whatever came to mind so Dinozzo's Probie this is for you, thanks also dusty tiger who listens when I ramble...


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter contains not nice things about Ziva and McGee. How they treated Tony while Gibbs was in Mexico was rotten at least in my opinion and it works for fic writing.

Tony had woken up past seven that morning. The first time he had since he had been with NCIS. Then he remembered that he had vacation time today. His recently adopted cat Coal jumped on his bed and nudged his hand with her head.

He smiled at her. "Breakfast time sweet kitty? Coming right up." He pulled on his bathrobe over his sweatpants and headed to the kitchen. Then he opened a can of salmon flavored cat food and freshened the dry crunchies for her too.

"Let's get you some fresh water girl ok?" He refilled her bowl of that as well while starting coffee to brew.

He looked at his phone and saw three missed calls from Abby on it. Sorry my dark princess, not right now. I need a rest from anyone at NCIS for a little while he thought.

He got out some oatmeal and strawberries and ate that for breakfast while thinking about what he wanted to do.

He owed Jenny Shepard no favors after she had involved him in her own personal vendetta and had pissed the CIA off at him as well. Trent Kort still wanted a piece of his ass for that one.

He knew this was a big decision to make and he needed to think. First he would do some laundry that he had been piling up and then spend the day with his cat.

Penelope was due to be home later that day so maybe she would come over or he could go to her place.

He started gathering laundry up into his basket and also got his IPod. His cell phone could stay on the coffee table for the moment . Then he changed Coals litter box and cleaned that out too. He had to admit he liked her company . He showered and dressed casually in jeans and a light blue button down shirt and then headed to the basement to do laundry.

There was a hoodie in one basket that read NIS. That would have to go back to Gibbs, he had borrowed it when he had gotten caught in the rain a week or so ago. It should be washed first though. Gibbs wasn't much for his Armani cologne.

He gathered the first round of clothes together and headed downstairs in the elevator. He plugged his IPod into his ears and skimmed the music on it. Hmm let's see a little Aerosmith sounded good to him today. He started the first song playing and hummed as he headed into the laundry room when the elevator stopped.

He sorted his first load and started the washer. It would take about half an hour for it to get done.

Meanwhile at NCIS: Gibbs had entered the bullpen and said "Anyone know where the hell Dinozzo is? He is late with no word , someone better have an answer."

Director Shepard walked out of her office then and said "Agent Gibbs, Tony is on a few vacation days . He made the request to me yesterday, is there a problem?" She stood there with her arms folded.

Gibbs replied "Hell yeah Jen there is , he is my senior field agent and it would be nice to know when he isn't going to be here for a few days."

Jenny sighed. "Jethro, Tony needed the time. He was burnt out after he took you home yesterday, I think that things have caught up with him from when you were in Mexico until Le Grenouille. You have no idea what happened while you were "retired."

Gibbs said "Something you want to share Madame Director?"

She replied "Step into my office please, I have a file to show you."

He said " Fine I will be right up."

Ziva and McGee looked at each other. McGee said " Wow Gibbs is pissed. I hope Tony really needs the vacation time because he is going to be in trouble when he gets back."

Ziva said "I would not worry McGee , Gibbs will see how reliable we are and how unreliable his precious Senior Field Agent is."

McGee looked at her. "Well you and I are going to have one grizzly bear Gibbs to deal with and it's not going to be pretty. You had better plan to order lunch and dinner in because we are not going to get time to eat otherwise. "

Ziva chuckled. "All this because Tony is feeling a little snitchy?"

McGee said " The word is bitchy Ziva ."

She said "I know I was being polite."

Gibbs went into Jenny's office then:

"Ok what do I need to see about when I was away?"

Jenny handed him a red folder . "This was in Tony's desk drawer, I pulled it last night after Officer David and Agent McGee had gone home. Tony knows well about the file."

Gibbs opened it and found various write ups for insubordination , tardiness and general attitude problems on both McGee and Ziva.

He said " Am I really seeing this? McGee actually told Dinozzo that he wouldn't be team lead if I stayed away permanently?"

Jenny said "Apparently so. I know that things were rocky in your absence but I had no idea until I saw these reports. And yet Tony never turned them in to me. He still wanted to believe they would settle and get used to him in charge. I feel like I let him down and then I had him go undercover . He turned down a team lead position in Rota Spain to stay here because he was concerned about you and your memory at the time Jethro. Yes he was ready to lead a team, he proved it to me. He still is."

Gibbs said "Well I think I need to have a little discussion with my two remaining team members. Abby called him a trainee? Looks like I need to speak with her too. Was anyone here on his side?"

Jenny said "Jimmy Palmer . Those two became quite good friends while you were gone. It seems they needed each other."

Gibbs sighed. "Shit. I screwed the pooch on this one Jen. How do I make it right."

Jenny said "We both did, we need to deal with Ziva and McGee, for now we let Tony have his time off. I just hope he will eventually come back to us. "


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Tony's degree , his masters is in forensic accounting not psychology but he could be working on that as well. Goofed I think and mistyped it unless I didn't mention it yet. Also Gibbs had to confront Ziva and McGee without Tony being in the building to try and make things right or better for him.

Gibbs walked down the stairs from the directors office with copies of the papers from Tony's desk. He took a deep breath and then whistled sharply. "David, McGee conference room 1 now."

Ziva mouthed to McGee "What is going on?"

He shrugged and replied "Have no clue."

A member of Balboa's team was listening in and smirked. She thought god help you two, last time I saw Gibbs that pissed was when Ari Haswari was bothering him and then he killed Kate Todd. It wasn't pretty. Then she went back to typing on her computer and running financials for their case.

Gibbs waited for them to enter the conference room and slapped the file down on the table. " Do you have any idea what is in this folder?"

McGee blinked. "No boss I have never seen it before is it a case?"

Ziva said " Since when does NCIS use bright red folders, that is not one of our standard issue files."

Gibbs replied "Well then let me fill you two in. Officer David let's begin with you. Work begins at 7:30 am unless you inform the senior field agent or team lead that you will be late. You refused to do so to Tony and here is the paperwork. Also looks like you left early several times whether your case reports were completed or not. Hmm 4:00 and 5:00 seemed to be the pattern. Also you proceded to clean your gun and your knives in the bullpen while refusing to speak to Tony or begin work when asked. That is insubordination."

Ziva stood up from the table. "Gibbs, you cannot be taking this seriously. We all know that Tony was playing at being the boss until you came back. He is the class clown and not a competent team leader."

Gibbs looked at her. "Sit your ass back down in that chair before I put it there Officer David. I don't want to hear another word out of your mouth right now."

Then he turned to McGee. "I expected better of you Tim. You worked with Tony longer and with Kate. Tony helped you with your firearms proficiency so you could meet baseline qualifications." " Senior Field Agent status must have gone to your head . You told Tony that the Director wouldn't seriously make him the boss if I didn't come back from Mexico. Something about your MIT skills being better served as team leader. Tony may not have a degree from MIT but he has a hell of a lot of street smarts and sense about people and that is something you can't teach anyone. Some people have it for this job, it's called instinct and it's just there. He jokes around to put victims and people at ease with law enforcement. I have solved more cases in shorter time since I have worked with him than before he came to me from Baltimore. "

"I don't know what was happening here while I was in Mexico , but I should have been clearer with both of you. You were to respect and follow Tony's orders as much as any of mine. I don't even know what I want to do with you but I want you both down in the evidence locker organizing it for the remainder of the day."

Ziva looked at Gibbs. "That is scut work for probies. "

Gibbs looked at her. "You do not want to push it right now Officer David, I could have you sent back to your father on the next plane to Tel Aviv instead, I am sure the director would back me on that. Want to go to MTAC and find out?"

Ziva opened her mouth and closed it.

McGee said "I am going to the evidence locker boss. I'll have my cell on if you need me."

Gibbs nodded " Good answer Tim. I am going to be handling cold cases from my desk. "

McGee headed to the elevator quickly without looking at Ziva.

Ziva exhaled and also went to the elevator. This was temporary she knew it until Tony snapped out of his little mood. She would do what Gibbs wanted and he would see what an asset she truly was to NCIS.

Ziva said " Why did you fold McGee, you know Tony is just having a pity party for himself. Gibbs will realize this in time."

McGee looked at her. "Ziva I am this close to being fired, do you really want to go back home to Mossad again? I know when Gibbs is pissed and he is right now. This is not a joke or something he will get over in a day. We hurt Tony. He was devastated when Kate was killed, didn't want another person on the team and yet he let you in because he had no choice ."

"What do you do, instead of trusting him? I let you manipulate me into turning my back on him when he needed us most. Had he not felt alone and like nobody had his back he might not have gotten sucked into the Le Grenouille disaster. Why did he, because he thought Director Shepard was the only one who had his back here. We sure as hell didn't."

The ride to the basement was silent for the rest of the way.

Abby's Lab: Gibbs walked in and turned Abby's music off. He said "Abby I need to talk to you."

She replied "What about?"

He said "Did you really put a sticker on Tony's shirt that read "Trainee one day while I was in Mexico?"

Abby blinked. "It was a joke because he forgot a Caff Pow when he came down to ask me for a ballistics report. He didn't say anything but he also didn't seem hurt."

Gibbs said "Show me your computer monitors Abbs."

She shrugged and clicked the screens over to his pictures.

"So you had these up the whole time I was in Mexico? And Tony had to see them everytime he walked into and out of your lab?"

Abby swallowed. "You weren't here, they were up because I missed you. What's wrong with that?"

Gibbs sighed. "Abby it was a slap in the face to Tony. Not the back of the head, that is a wake up call. You humiliated him by saying he would never be good enough to take my place. Plus you were on a sugar rush and caffeine high from hell or so I have heard. He may not come back after he is done with a vacation and I can't say I blame him . You were like a sister to him Abbs and you turned on him. Think about that and how you can make it right."

Tears began to flow down Abby's cheeks. She pushed some buttons on her computer and deleted the monitor pictures of Gibbs replacing them with ones of Tony and Bert her farting hippo. "Is that better Gibbs?"

He said "It's a start Abby but I'm not the one who needs to see them right now. "

She sighed "I know you're not. I hurt my big brother , I hope he can forgive me."


	4. Chapter 4

Later that same day: Tony's apartment building

There was a thumping knock on Tony's door and then "If you don't open this door Dinozzo I'll shoot the lock off."

Tony opened it and said "Jesus boss, you might want to calm down before one of my neighbors calls the police or something." "Come in."

Gibbs walked into Tony's living room and said "So how long?"

Tony replied "How long what?" He had some jeans on and a cream colored button down shirt that was unbuttoned at the neck and he stood there with his arms folded casually.

Gibbs exhaled. "How long is your head going to be up your ass?"

Tony blinked . "Excuse me, you didn't just come into my home after banging on my door and ask me that Jethro, or is it Leroy Jethro?" "I carried the team while you were in Mexico building a hot tub on the beach and having tequila or god knows what kind of hootch with Franks. I had to deal with Ziva who was plotting my assassination in her head and cleaning her weapons every single day at her desk not to mention working her own hours ."

"Then there was good little McGeek. When he got promoted to Senior Field Agent he thought that made him god almighty. He thought the Director would never make me permanent team lead when she offered me that very thing in Rota Spain. I turned it down because I was worried about you and your memory at the time. Plus if I wasn't respected here, how could I expect someone else would. "

"In answer to your question, my head will be wherever the hell it wants to be until I figure out where to go from here. By the way, here is my real file. Read it sometime and show Director Shepard. The only one who knows about what's in it is Director Morrow at Homeland. He would take me in a heartbeat if I wanted to go there. It even contains some medical information on me that Jimmy Palmer has seen, Ducky has not because it is my personal business. "

The shower was running in the background during the conversation and when it turned off a woman with a frog covered bathrobe came out to the living room. "Oh I didn't know you had company Tony. " she had a blue streak in the front of her damp red hair.

"Penelope Garcia, this is Agent Gibbs my boss."

She flushed a little. "Oh and here I am meeting a silver haired fox dressed like this , how unprofessional. Though I pictured you being taller for some reason."

He replied "I'm 6 feet tall maam, you're tall for a woman."

Tony said "Penelope is my more than a friend and she is also my business boss."

Gibbs said "Well then I will see you at work when you're feeling better Dinozzo and just know that I am taking care of some things with the team . I'm sorry Tony , I let you down and that is on me. I hope you'll stay with the team but if you don't I understand why you would move on." He picked up the blank copy of Tony's file and then left.

Tony sighed and was quiet again.

Penelope said " All right my sweet angelfish what's wrong?"

He smiled a little . "Sunshine, I hit the wall at work. I tried so hard to keep the team going while Gibbs was temporarily retired and it wasn't good enough . Then there was the undercover assignment that cost me my car. Someone else's vendetta that I should have said no to. I thought that person had my back she was the only one who seemed to. Bad thing is she is the director of NCIS so I'm stuck with her."

Penelope gently touched his face. "I don't like people who hurt my angelfish. Maybe it's good that I have only met Gibbs, I am not sure I could contain myself with these people right now."

Tony blinked for a minute as his eyes stung. " Lucky penny you're amazing . I am glad you're in my corner. Think I am going to take my contacts out and grab a nap for a while. Sleep deprivation goes with NCIS ." He smiled a little at her.

She said "All right , you don't need to hide your emotions from me Tony, I am here and I care about you. I'm not going anywhere."

Tony kissed her cheek as Coal nudged his hand. "Come on sweet kitty, you can come curl up on the bed with me." He lifted the small for her age black cat into his arms gently. She got along well for having three paws. The fourth one had been frostbitten when Tony had found her that winter and had to be amputated by the vet because of nerve damage to it. She had been put in a cardboard box in his trash dumpster by someone and had been just under a year old at that time.

Tony hadn't been able to give her up and so he paid the $20 extra a month rent to have her in his apartment with him.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Gibbs did not kill Kate Todd, wanted to correct that from last chapter when I mentioned Ari and Gibbs being angry at him as witnessed by an agent on Balboa's team. Just wanted to clear that up. Tony is not in this but Gibbs and the Director are, well at least the first part of this chapter. He will be later. His background and family history are however.

Now previously in my version of NCIS ha ha:

Gibbs had left Tony's apartment with the folder he had given him and gone home to read it. He went to his basement to work on a birthday gift for his goddaughter Emily Fornell. He thought a jewelry box made from rose colored cedar would be nice. She was getting to the age where she should have one.

He put the wood on his table and he opened the file slowly.

Anthony Domenic Dinozzo Junior was born to Anthony Senior and Lydia Carmen (Spinazzola) Dinozzo on July 1, 1968. He was the only child after two miscarriages and a stillborn baby girl named Arabella on October 10, 1967. Lydia died of ovarian cancer when Anthony was 8 in 1976. She took a lethal mixture of red wine and benzodiazepam . That fit with the story Tony had told about her death.

Tony's maternal grandparents had a successful vineyard in California and also one in Maine. He had a piece of the stock which supplemented his NCIS salary in a small trust. Hidden from Senior.

Tony's first hospitalization had occurred when he was ten. The story given had been he had fallen climbing a tree at the family home but the fracture of his left arm hadn't matched a break doing that. He had fallen down the stairs instead.

There wasn't anything on record of another physical injury or problem until college when he had broken his leg playing football for Ohio State which Gibbs also knew about.  
>He skimmed through the file and found Tony's records for his hospitalization with pneumonic plague. That he remembered all too well, right before Kate was taken.<p>

Then wait a minute what was this. He remembered when Tony and Ziva had been trapped in a storage container and she had fired her gun only to have it ricochet off a wooden container and hit Tony. She had said he was only scratched at the time when Tony had come back into the bullpen wearing a sling.

Ten stitches were more than a "scratch" That was a through and through to his upper arm which was backed up by some physical therapy time and also an antibiotic prescription which was copied for the file as well as painkillers that he had not filled.

Gibbs sighed for a moment and kept reading the file.

He found the education section. Hmm Tony had been a busy boy since he had come to work for him. Another bachelors in chemistry besides his original in physical education. And also a nearly finished masters in forensic accounting from Georgetown online. Why hadn't Tony told him any of this though? He had told him now. He knew Tony was fluent in Spanish and Italian. Dinozzo would be an asset to any agency in the federal government and he was with NCIS for the moment. Gibbs opened his cell phone and dialed Director Shepard. "Jen I have a file you need to see about Dinozzo." "I'll come to your place, yeah in an hour. If we lose him it will be a big mistake, from what I am seeing here he would be a huge asset to any of the other federal agencies he chose."

"We need to do what it takes to keep him happy. He told me that Tom Morrow at Homeland has this information too but nobody else until he gave it to me earlier. What the hell was I thinking when I left him here with no backup from me?"

"We need to deal with Ziva and McGee. Sure we'll talk more when I get to your place. "He clicked off the phone and headed to Jenny's townhouse with Tony's "real" file and not the dummy one everybody knew about at NCIS.

At Jenny's townhouse. She came to the door dressed casually for her in some jeans and an olive green button down shirt with her feet bare and it looked like pale pink polish on her toes. She opened the door and said "Am I going to need a drink while we have this discussion?"

Gibbs replied "You may want one after Jen."

She opened a newly acquired bottle of Jack Daniels and poured two glasses. "For after." Then she opened the file that Gibbs had placed on her coffee table.

"What is this Jethro? I know Tony was in Baltimore, Philly and Peoria before he came to NCIS with you and has a degree in physical education."

Gibbs said "Read the whole thing, he has gotten another bachelors in chemistry and is working on a masters in forensic accounting right now. Almost finished with it it seems, online."

Jenny looked through the file. "I seriously misjudged him myself. He seems like the happy go lucky everything rolls off my back type so often that I assumed he was. Now don't get me wrong he handled himself amazingly well and the team when you were in Mexico. But he also failed to report Ziva and McGee's horrendous treatment of him to me."

Gibbs rubbed his left temple. "He wanted to believe they would come to accept him Jen, he knew they had to well adjust and grieve for what was, he was allowing them time to do that. They were the ones who turned against him. He was flying by the seat of his pants here Jen and did anyone back him up? Hell no."

Jenny was quiet for a moment. "I took advantage of his weakness and used it. I put him on Le Grenouille when he was clearly overwhelmed for other reasons. He thought I was his only friend here. He could have been an excellent team lead in Rota but he remained loyal to you and worried at the same time." "Damn how do I make this right with him? He almost got killed because of me, he loved that Camaro. What a stupid shit I was about all of it." She swallowed some Jack Daniels for a moment. "I think that Ziva needs to go back to Tel Aviv immediately for one thing. I will talk to Director David in the morning. McGee needs to go back through FLETC again for one. I need to think some more. And then there is Abby."

Gibbs said "Abby and I talked but she knows she has a long way to go with Tony. What a freaking mess, how did I not see it?"

Jenny replied "I don't know, I should have seen it all myself and done something." "I do know how to start though. I need some copies of this file. I think that Officer David and Agent McGee need to also see the true Tony Dinozzo. Maybe that will give them a reality check as well."

Gibbs nodded. "Works for me, whatever gets him back here and makes him stay is the right thing to try."

At Tony's apartment: He pulled out one of the bigger cooking pots that he had. Then he got out some canned and fresh Roma tomatoes and some garlic and oregano as well as tomato paste. He opened the canned tomatoes and poured them into his pot slowly while crushing them with a potato masher slowly.

Then his phone rang. Penelope. "Hey lucky penny."

She replied "Hey yourself angelfish, how are you feeling?"

Tony said "Good I'm making a batch of pasta sauce. Helps me unwind. And if you play your cards right there might be fettuccini alfredo and spinach with your name on it for dinner tonight."

Penelope said "You do know the way to my heart don't you sugar? I'm scanning paper files into digital copies from cold cases, slow day around here. Should be out around six."

Tony replied "Good, I will have pasta ready for you by then sunshine. It's been a while since I cooked for a woman."

Penelope replied "And that lucky lady is me. You say the sweetest things Tony."

Then she hung up and Tony went back to work on his sauce.

His phone beeped. Hmm McGeek wonder what he wants and if Gibbs is killing him yet. He answered the phone.

"Yes Agent McGee is there something you need?"

He replied "To apologize. I screwed up about how I treated you and I am sorry."

Tony exhaled for a moment while he crushed his canned tomatoes a little bit more. "You don't respect me and I am supposed to trust you with my life in the field? Wow seriously? I helped make it so you were capable to carry your Sig Agent McGee. I made it so you weren't scared of your own shadow around Gibbs but hey Tony is an idiot who doesn't know anything about the MCRT. I am on vacation and when I am ready or if I will be back in the bullpen. You will address me as Special Agent Dinozzo from now on. Only my friends and people who trust me get to call me Tony." Then he clicked off the phone and switched it to voice mail again.

He started to add his fresh Roma tomatoes after he diced them into small pieces and then some garlic as the combination began to simmer slowly.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: Have Tony and McGee at least talking again here not saying he will be over it overnight but I wanted them civil. I also wanted him to go back to work and start dealing with it and making his mind up about whether to stay or go.

The next morning: Tony got up when he heard his shower running and smiled when he saw Penelope in it. He said "Well now this is a nice way to start my morning before I go back to the lion's den."

She replied "I know angelfish, I wish I could make it easier for you today."

He shrugged. "I do need to talk to them, you were right. And I need to figure out where to go from here. I have other options but am I ready to leave Gibbs and do something for me. That is what I am still figuring out in my head." He put his head under the spray and squirted some of her lavender shampoo into his hands. "I like this stuff, it relaxes me and makes my hair shiny."

She smiled. "Why don't I wash it for you?"

He smiled back. "That sounds very nice sunshine."

They showered and ate breakfast together and then headed to work at their separate jobs.

At NCIS in the bullpen: Tony had dressed casually in a gray button down shirt and black pants. He went into the bullpen and said "Morning Agent McGee, Agent Gibbs. Where is the Israeli assassin this morning? Oh let me guess working her own hours again."

Gibbs replied "She went back to Tel Aviv yesterday. She's back with her father again. "

Tony looked at Gibbs. "Take some down time and the world changes radically here. So the team is down a person then?"

Gibbs shrugged. "That's up to you."

Tony said "Oh no don't put this on me, I'm not doing that again. People hated me as team lead here, I am not picking someone and having them be a wrong choice too. " "You do it, I am just the senior field agent and not a very good one."

McGee listened to the conversation and cleared his throat. "From where I'm sitting you're a damn good one. I wouldn't have lasted this long with Gibbs by myself. There is um something in your top drawer Tony, I know it might not be enough but I hope it's a start."

Tony opened his desk drawer and saw a package wrapped in blue paper. He opened it and said "The Maltese Falcon, only my favorite Bogie movie besides Casablanca thanks Tim."

He replied "It's got all the extras too in the set. I also found you an Atari but it hasn't shipped yet. "

Tony said "Atari, haven't played that in years. Space Invaders and Pac Man here I come." "I don't know what to say."

McGee said "Just let me know that you'll give me another chance."

Tony replied "I need some time but sure. What changed?"

Tim said "I realized that you were just as smart as I am if not more."

Tony said "Be careful there, might give me a swelled head now." "I need to get it in gear and get this pile off my desk." He opened a folder and started to read it. "Hmm Balboa's team wants me on a surveillance operation for a few days at the docks. May be some smuggling happening."

"Can I go Agent Gibbs?"

Gibbs said "I think the breather might help you get things in perspective. Go for it. But you and I are going to have a sit-down when you're back."

Tony shrugged. "Ok fine. "

Then Tony saw the director waving at him from outside her office. "Looks like I am in demand today." He went up the stairs to see what Director Shepard wanted.

She opened her office door and walked in it with Tony following behind her. Then she sat at her desk and said "Have a seat Agent Dinozzo."

Tony did slowly. "Thank you ma'am. " He sat down where she had indicated.

"Would you like coffee?" Jenny asked .

He replied "I think my nerves are wound enough ma'am with all due respect. "

She said "Well then I will get to the point. I wanted to discuss your time as team lead. I think you performed very well even if some of your coworkers did not."

Tony said "I don't want to discuss that, I did a shitty job and I need to move on somehow and try to heal if I can."

She replied "I see, you do have options Tony, so why do you stay with Gibbs if I may ask."

Tony inhaled slowly. "Ma'am I owe him a lot, he got me out of a bad situation and he has taught me a lot of things." "Maybe dumb blind loyalty is my weakness and it can cause me pain in return at times."

She said "Gibbs is a good teacher. But you can lead a team you're ready. You can do just about anything either here or somewhere else if you want it."

He replied "If people that I have known for years didn't respect me, what makes you think another agency would? I obviously don't know enough to have my own team." His head started to throb and he rubbed his temple for a moment.

Jenny said" I want to apologize and also inform you that Ziva went back to Tel Aviv. If there is a need for a replacement I want your opinion on who that will be."

He said "Ma'am I already told Gibbs I was not comfortable with that. I am a senior field agent and not a very good one it seems. Now if we're done I need to get back to the pile on my desk that a few days off gave me. "

She touched his arm. "I'm sorry Tony for whatever part I played in you being hurt. I knew you were also missing Gibbs and trying to keep your head above water and what did I do? I forced you onto Le Grenouille. You were emotionally abused by me and I don't deserve your respect or our working relationship to be the same as it was before."

He said "Thank you ma'am. I'll be downstairs at my desk." He walked downstairs again and sat at his desk with a slow exhale and started typing a report that he had a few sentences left on it.

"Shit." Tony muttered. "Now my concentration is shot, I need the firing range for a little while boss. My Sig may need cleaned first, haven't fired her in a while. I'll be down in Abby's lab having that done."

Gibbs said "You need to talk to her, she's worried about you."

Tony nodded. "I will, we need to hash things out too. "

He headed to the elevator and pushed the button for Abby's lab after he took his Sig out of his shoulder holster gently. He said "Ok we're going to give you a workout honey after you get a little cleaning first."


	7. Chapter 7

Some of these ideas are mine and some of them were from dusty tiger. And to the reviewer who said something about Tony's self-esteem, he was busting his ass trying to be the team lead he thought Gibbs would expect and people were still not satisfied. So there is some hurt there and maybe some emotional trauma too. Just wanted to explain a little better if I could what was in my head. He and Senior have had a rocky relationship, could have been some verbal sniping on his dads end about what he did for a living so maybe Tony's self-confidence took a beating from that. McGee and Ziva brought that back up and his happy good lucky mask slipped for a while. Not saying he won't find it again or better yet find something else better.

Abby's lab: Tony walked in and said "Abby could you clean my Sig for me, I want to take her out on the range and she hasn't been fired in a while, probably needs some TLC first."

She smiled a little. "You do realize you're way too attached to this gun don't you Tony?"

He shrugged. "When something has always had your back it happens and she's never let me down."

Abby said "This is for you by the way." She handed him a dark purple gift bag with little black bats on it. He opened it and said "Wow Abbs, my own Bert and also Hershey's Hugs and Kisses candy. Only my favorite chocolate products."

She said "I know and I would give you a million of the real thing but I don't think Penelope would want me monopolizing all of your embrace time."

Tony smiled. "No she wouldn't. Do you know her, I heard she's a pretty big deal in the cyber geek world, well at least according to McGee."

Abby said "Don't make her mad because she has serious skills even scarier than mine and Timmy's combined."

Tony nodded. "Well I hope she can handle me being on surveillance with Balboa's team for a few days after today. He asked for my help with something on the docks in Norfolk."

Abby listened. "Good for you, you need a break. I also want to say I'm sorry for how I was with you when Gibbs was gone. I never should have made the trainee sticker but I only meant it that you were a Gibbs in training, that's how I see you. It was a bad joke because you forgot the Caff POW that day. I wouldn't have done it now that I know how horrible Officer David and McGee were being to you. You were missing Gibbs and trying to do his job as well as working undercover for the director in that frog fiasco."

Tony nodded. "So you see team lead as Gibbs job? I wondered because there may be an agent retiring on another team here in the building and I may have a shot if I want it. Director Shepard thinks I have it and maybe it's time that I get away from team Gibbs even though I will still be in the building across the same bullpen. "

Abby said "Do you really want to leave our family?"

He replied "I'm working on it still trying to settle it in my head. I don't owe anyone anything by staying now, longer than I should have."

Then heels clicked into the lab and he turned and saw Penelope there beside him with a visitors pass around her neck. "Well I was wondering if I could get lunch with a certain very special agent."

Tony smiled. "Your chances are good. Where would you like to go?" "I just need to put something in my car first."

She said "I was thinking that café a few blocks down. We could walk over."

He nodded. "I'll get my gun after lunch Abbs."

She smiled. "It will be good to go for you to use then."

Tony said "Just need to stop at my car a minute and put this in. Would you like a hug or a kiss before lunch though sunshine?"

She smiled at the candy he had in his hand. "I would like to steal one of your real kisses if that's ok instead."

He said "Sure that I can handle." He kissed her lips gently.

"I have a surveillance op starting tomorrow morning in Norfolk with another team. It may be a few days though, not sure. I can call you, it pretty much means a lot of sitting in a van watching a target."

Penelope nodded. "A breather sounds good I think for you right now. I'll stay at your place with Coal. She's most comfortable there."

Tony placed his gift bag in his backseat. "All right I'm good to go." He held her hand in his gently. "Thanks for keeping Coal and our bed warm for me too." He smiled at her.

She reached up and touched his face gently. "You're welcome angelfish."

They got to the café and he opened the door for her before they walked inside. "Where would you like to sit?"

She replied "What about that corner booth by the window?"

He said "That looks cozy, sure. He walked over with his hand in hers. When he sat down he said "This is soft, I may never want to move out of it. Plus having my girl close is good too."

Penelope smiled at him. "You say the sweetest things Tony."

He said "If I could have a shot at my own team and still stay at NCIS here what would you think? It may not be for a few months yet if I get offered the chance. It would be in the same bullpen and I would be across from Gibbs and calling the shots myself. Also Ziva went back to Israel apparently and they may want me to pick her replacement or at least give them my opinion. "

She said "Well whatever makes you happy I will support. If you feel moving on would be best from Gibbs then do it, but I think you should talk to him first before you make any decisions."

He nodded. "Yeah I know, now why don't we order. To me this loaded baked potato soup sounds good with the half sandwich."

She said "I am going to get that with the spinach and strawberry salad honey."

They ordered and ate lunch together.

He said "Thanks for well being there for me with all this stuff lately honey. Having you to listen has meant so much."

"Silly boy that's what you do when you love someone." Penelope said.

He said "I love you too. You make me warm and fuzzy."


	8. Chapter 8

Three days later: Tony entered his apartment tiredly and put his gear in one corner of the living room. Coal came up to him and nudged his hand gently. He rubbed her under her chin and said "Did you miss me sweet kitty? I am home now. "

Then he rolled his neck around in a slow circle for a moment. Hotel room beds sometimes didn't agree with that or his back.

He smelled something cooking in the kitchen and then heard voices so he went in there slowly. He said "Hey sunshine I'm home."

Penelope kissed his cheek. "You look tired angelfish."

Then he saw Gibbs at the table. "Oh hello boss, what brings you by?"

He replied "Just wanted to talk."

Tony shrugged. "I need a hot shower for a minute first and then we can have a conversation."

Gibbs nodded. "Ok I'll be here."

Tony headed into the bathroom and then water was heard running in it.

Gibbs said "Hope I didn't just make him feel like he's cornered. When he feels that way sometimes he can come out swinging."

Penelope stirred her macaroni and cheese and said "You two need to clear the air. He likes my version and a good salad sometimes when he's feeling fried."

Gibbs smiled slightly. "You're good for him, I can see that."

Penelope smiled. "Why thank you, he's good for me too and you're also welcome to stay for dinner. There is plenty for three."

Gibbs nodded. "I might after Tony and I talk first."

The shower stopped about twenty minutes later and Tony came out in his Superman robe and some sweats that read Baltimore PD down one leg and were faded. His hair was sticking up since he had just toweled it dry quickly and hadn't added any gel since he was home for the evening. He took a deep breath and went out to the kitchen again.

He sat in one of his chairs at his table. "So boss if you want to talk let's talk then. "

Gibbs said "I wanted to tell you that you handled the situation the best way you could while I was away. I threw things in your lap which was a bad way to handle the situation and ran. You had to deal with being team lead over night and also a lot of unhappy people all at the same time. You turned to Jenny for help and she screwed you over too. You never should have been asked to handle the frog mess when you had enough in your head space at the time." "And then you turned down Rota?"

Tony inhaled. "Thank you for saying that. I turned down Rota because I didn't think I was ready and clearly I was right. I hurt an innocent woman by lying to her that is on me. Jeanne didn't deserve to be put in someone else's vendetta that she knew nothing about." "I had some good talks with John Balboa and got to know his team a little better. Rumor is he may be hanging it up in a few months. His back surgery didn't go the way he wanted so he wants to retire to a sunny beach."

"He thinks I could be a good fit with his team if I want it."

Gibbs said "You would be Tony, you're ready."

Tony shrugged. "I did learn I need to grow up. No more joke a minute Dinozzo if I want to have respect from people."

Gibbs said "Doesn't mean changing all of who you are. You need to find your own style. Head slaps and glares don't work for you. You're good enough and if you need to make yourself a move then I will support it. But you will need to pick a few replacements for my team or help with that."

He looked at Gibbs. "So Officer David isn't coming back then?"

He replied "No she went back to her unhappy father with a few stern words from Director Shepard as well. She had an opportunity here and she wasted it. Even if she killed Ari to protect me, I can't justify keeping her here if it could be potentially harmful to you in the long run."

"By the way why didn't you tell me your arm was worse after you were grazed in that shipping container than Ziva was telling people?"

Tony looked at him. "I didn't want her to think I was being overly dramatic at the time. It healed and it's fine. Besides when she wanted everybody but me at her little team dinner afterward I knew we weren't ever going to be close. Kate would never have screwed me over the way she did. God I miss her sometimes still. I think we were just getting to be friends and then bam she was gone. "

Gibbs sighed. "I know me too. I do know that I screwed the pooch with you big time and I'm sorry. I hope when your head space gets better you can forgive me. I don't expect it to be overnight, I know I have to earn your trust again."

Tony blinked. "You said I'm sorry? I know you mean it because you only say it when you do. Wow." His hand wiped something off of his face then. "Dinozzo's don't cry."

Gibbs replied "Your father was wrong about that, so was mine. It doesn't make a man any less of one if he shows hurt and pain Tony. Keep that in mind."

Tony nodded. "Want to stay for some dinner? I'm hungry and well you gave me a lot of things to think about. Plus I have to work out what I am going to do next. For now I am still your senior field agent. I need to take that more seriously too."

Gibbs shrugged. "Don't have to change too much Dinozzo. You wouldn't be the same guy I found in Baltimore when you tackled my ass. Next time you try that I will put your ass down."

Tony smiled slightly. "I know you will but there won't be a next time. I know how you fight boss." "Now why don't we eat? You don't want to miss out on Penelope's macaroni and cheese. It's addicting and good comfort food."

Gibbs said "I'll take a rain check, I think you two need some time to get reacquainted with each other. I'll see you tomorrow at the office."

Tony said "Bright and early like usual. I don't even want to think about what's on my desk waiting for me."

Gibbs shrugged. "Might be surprised, some of your friends missed you. "

Tony looked at him. "Guess I'll find out. "

Gibbs left then to go home.

Penelope said "Well how do you feel now my sweet?"

Tony replied "I don't know. Maybe after some food and one of your killer rubdowns it will be clearer. I am glad Gibbs and I talked but I still have some decisions to make. They are my family but even the best of them need to make changes sometimes. I need to know what I can do on my own with different people. If I do get my own team, I don't have to be as close as with Gibbs' as I was."

She said "No you don't honey but don't cut them out of your life completely either. McGee is going to need you if he moves up into your position. Gibbs is somewhat like Rossi, it's the marine thing. They are tough but yet when you get in there with one you're in for life. "

Tony kissed her cheek. "I have an amazingly wise woman who always knows what to say and what I need to hear in my life. How did I get so lucky to find you?"

Penelope smiled. "I like to think we were supposed to find each other Anthony Dinozzo Junior. Fate works that way sometimes just when we don't expect, though who was Kate?"

Tony said "Let me show you something before we eat." He got a framed picture out of the living room."

"This was something Kate drew of me one time. Found it after well we um cleaned out her desk. "It was a picture of Tony with his sunglasses on and leaning back in his chair on the phone. "And here is what she looked like." He handed her another small color digital picture of a brunette woman casually dressed in jeans and a purple sweater. "She liked bright colors just like you do honey."

Penelope said "She was beautiful. Someone named Ari killed her? "

Tony said "That's not something I like to talk about. Search Kaitlin Todd on one of your babies sometime I am sure it's on there. She knew Fornell when she was FBI Secret Service. That's a long story for when I'm not tired. "He ate a bite of her macaroni and cheese slowly. "Now that right there is heaven."


	9. Chapter 9

This is short but I had it in my head today. Another part is coming soon.

Tony walked into the bullpen the next day at work and sat down at his desk. He said "Morning boss, and McEarlybird."

He opened the top file on his desk and it had a note that read "See me with your opinion on Ziva's replacement." – Director Shepard.

Tony said "Boss, the director left a file on my desk for someone replacing Ziva and told me to give my opinion. Shouldn't that be done by you since I'm not a team lead?"

Gibbs nodded. "Let me see it. You do have a right to say who you want to work with though Tony. If this Agent Barrett looks like someone who might fit well let me know?"

Tony skimmed through the file. "Hmm Erica Jane Barrett is at the Los Angeles Office of Special Projects right now but wants a transfer back east. She has some serious undercover skills, cracked a few big cases out there. Works with Callen, looks like and Laura Macy." "I think she could work well for you Gibbs. There is my opinion. I'll write something up for the Director and give it to her."

Gibbs nodded. "Ok then we'll see about getting her here to start soon."

Tony nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

Gibbs asked "Did you talk to Balboa anymore since you finished that op together?"

He replied "Actually he is putting my name on a short list to replace him boss. Wants me to try things with his team tonight again and see how they respond. I didn't think it was going to be real but I think I want it. I'll be in the building still just across the bullpen from you. I am still yours for a few more months though. I hope I have it."

Gibbs said "There isn't anyone else who has more. Just take it slow and you'll do fine."

Tony replied "Also had an offer from Fornell's building. The behavioral analysis unit wants an in house forensic accountant. They would have me run victim finances and see if there are any discrepancies, plus I may actually get to profile too. They know I am friends with Penelope but it's not a problem over there as long as we can get our work done. So I have that to think about and talk over with her off duty."

"Anyway now it's time for me to get to work." He started typing again and checking over a few reports that he hadn't finished.

McGee said "You're not thinking of leaving here because of what happened? What Ziva and I did to you I mean. I know I was wrong for all of that."

Tony shrugged. "Sometimes you need to make a break. I have options if I want them. I could have been a lead in Rota but then I like the states better."

"I have someone here that I need around me and that's part of it. Nothing will happen for three months here at least and I have an informal interview or get to know you meeting tomorrow with the FBI unit. I may not even be what they are looking for. I'm just going to go and see what happens and talk. I do that well." He smiled a little bit.

McGee said "They would be lucky to get you Tony. I mean that, how did you work on degrees and keep up with Gibbs though?" "Anytime I saw you you were in the cases one hundred percent."

Tony replied "I would work at night after hours when everybody was gone or sometimes on weekends and when I went home. "

Gibbs said "I never went to college Tim so you both have something on me. I thought I would be a career Marine until well Shannon. Then I met Franks and with my military service and his "training" why here I am. Being his probie wasn't easy. Ask the director sometime, she'll tell you. I have stories that would make your head spin." 

Tony said "She mentioned Serbia to me once. Said something about a log cabin and that you um got sick while you were on assignment."

Gibbs nodded "Yeah I did. So I do get sick, even if I

Told you different once." "Had a head cold from hell."

"Seems like a lifetime ago now. I didn't care much at the time what happened to me. It wasn't long after well um stuff happened. "

Tony nodded. Gibbs didn't need to say anymore to him.

McGee said "I just hope I am ready to be senior field agent and that I learn more from you Tony in case you do go anywhere. "

Tony looked at him. "Don't get all McSentimental McGee, nothing is happening with me for a while. Besides you'll do fine. You may get your own probie to pick on who knows?"

McGee said "It won't be the same." Then he was quiet again and got back to work. "Boss someone just used our dead petty officer from last week's credit card. Just ran it at a coffee shop in Norfolk."

Gibbs said "Grab your gear, we have a credit card thief to find. Let's go boys."

Tony said "On your six boss."


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning:

Tony came in humming as he sat at his desk. He said "Morning Tim, Morning Boss."

McGee said "Well someone had a good night and also marked their territory it looks like. Might want to button your shirt a little higher and get that scratch checked on your hand."

Tony said "The scratch is from my cat, not my kitten. But Thanks McDoctor Love."

Tim replied "You know what, I don't need to know about your bedroom games Tony."

Gibbs said "How about you get your mind on our dead lieutenant from yesterday Tim and not on Dinozzo's hickey , think you can manage?"

McGee said "Yes boss ."

Tony said "Looks like Lieutenant Ames was strangled from behind. Seems pretty cowardly to me and why do I think not the first time the killer did this."

Gibbs said " You listen to your gut that's why Tony."

"Learned from the master and now I am going down to see if Abby knows what was used."

Gibbs nodded. "Let me know."

McGee said "I am going to run our victim through NCIC and see if any other similar things to this pop up."

Gibbs shrugged. " I'm going for coffee. "

Tony entered Abby's lab a few minutes later.

"Waiting For A Girl Like You", by Foreigner was playing on her stereo system.

Tony whistled and then said "Abbs do you know anything on what was used to strangle our lieutenant?"

She said "It was a silk scarf which you could also use right now."

Tony replied "Not you too McNosey upstairs was bad enough. He blabbed right in front of Gibbs."

Abby said "I for one am glad you're in love and with a real woman this time."

Tony smiled. "I have it bad. She's amazing and everything I could want."

Abby hugged him. " Good for you Tony, I mean it."

Then he started to head upstairs and Abby said " There were traces of Glow on the scarf as well so I think you could be looking for a woman or a not very masculine man."

Tony kissed her cheek. "You're the best Abbs that gives us more to run through NCIC now. I'll go tell Gibbs and McGeek."

Tony headed back up to the bullpen in the elevator. Could a woman strangle another woman from behind? It made sense if she didn't want to see who she was killing. This one was going to be twisted..

He got upstairs and said "Gibbs, Abby said the killer used a silk scarf and there were traces of Glow lotion on it. Thinks our killer could be a woman or a well not very masculine man."

McGee said " Well that gives me something to put into NCIC, let's see what happens when I do."

He waited a minute and his computer binged. "Boss I got a hit. One other case similar pattern. Civilian naval employee in Norfolk. Though this woman Holly Turner was also sexually assaulted before the strangulation so why didn't it happen with our lieutenant?"

Tony shrugged. "I could guess that maybe there was a problem with the equipment or the timing. Maybe the lieutenant was a rush job or someone got scared. Or they just needed her out of the way quickly. Have I mentioned that I hate strangulation deaths ? Reminds me too much of Baltimore." "The Macaluso family used that as their preferred method of dealing with underperforming or disloyal employees all too often."

Tony shuddered. "Could have been one of them boss if you hadn't gotten me out of there."

Gibbs said " Not to mention that Wendy wanted you in Baltimore and not right on top of her at the time."

McGee chuckled. " I need to meet this Wendy sometime."

Tony said "No you don't probie, she'd eat you alive. Though she would love a ride in your Porsche. That I can tell you."

Tony said "I'm going to Norfolk to check out our civilian employees family and friends. I might be late tomorrow boss , have a sit down with the FBI. Just informal , get to know me thing on one of my options. I think I want what is here though and not to leave the building."

Gibbs said "All right McGee and I will go talk to our lieutenants commanding officer and see what else we can find out about her friends and family life . Maybe there is a connection we haven't found yet. "

Tony nodded. "I'll call you when I find something boss."

He replied "I know you will, why don't you take Agent Barrett with you? She needs a break from cold case files."

Tony said "On it boss, come on EJ. Road trip."

EJ smiled. "Sounds good to me." She closed the file and picked up her gear.

"Um Tony who asks the questions with these type of things?"

He replied "We both can, might have more than one person to interview . Victims have friends and family which aren't easy to talk to but sometimes after we can get people closure. And or justice."

EJ said "So you still do this to help people after all this time?"

He replied "Why else would I? It's not to make me look great or give me another collar, been there and done that. Pretty much have outgrown it too. If you work this job with the attitude that you're a super navy cop it will burn you out after the first year. Either that or Gibbs will headslap it out of you. Trust me you don't want too many of those ."

She nodded. "Is he really going to let you go in a few months, Gibbs I mean?"

Tony exhaled. "If I get what I want , he'll have my six. You'll be fine. McGee is a good guy."

She smiled "I do have a few more months to learn all I can from you about Team Gibbs. Though did you really have someone from Mossad working here?"

Tony said "That's a long story I'll tell you about Ziva on the road. It makes good chatter for a drive."

She nodded. "Good , now I'm intrigued."


	11. Chapter 11

Talking About The Past: Some history and a little lighter fluff at the end. Nice chat between Tony and yes the EJ Barrett but no sheet music as Mike Franks would say. Don't have a timeline from the show in mind so just use your own imagination when you read this one, ok?

Tony and EJ had gotten into one of the cars that belonged to NCIS to start the trip to Norfolk. Tony let EJ drive for this trip.

"So Ziva David. Where do I begin?" He opened his cell phone and popped up a picture of Kate and himself. "This was my first partner Katlin Todd. She was with the Secret Service before she came to NCIS. We worked together for two years with McGee after a while too. She saw me through pneumonic plague after I opened the wrong letter in the squad room and inhaled ypestis powder. That was not fun. Before that there was a terrorist named Ari Haswari who had kidnapped her once and wounded Ducky's old assistant Gerald Jackson. He got away for a while."

"He was obsessed with Gibbs and well shot and killed Kate eventually. Ziva was sent here by Mossad as his handler to stop Gibbs from killing him , hell we all wanted to then. He murdered our friend and my at work sister. So Ari has a showdown with Gibbs in his basement and he is about to pull the trigger and kill him when out of nowhere comes Ziva and takes him out instead. He was her half brother. Her daddy, Director of Mossad Eli David never married Ari's mother and married Ziva's apparently."

"So she gets on our team because she saved Gibbs' life and because she and Director Shepard apparently worked some ops together and she bailed her out of a few jams here and there in Europe."

"Fast forward a bit and Gibbs gets hurt in an explosion. Ends up in a coma . He had a screwed up memory for a while and "retired" to a beach in Baja, Mexico with his "friend" and old "boss" Agent Mike Franks. I was put in charge being senior field agent and all which did not go well. The team was mad because Gibbs left to say the least and took it out on me."

Tony exhaled for a moment. "I ended up being sucked into an undercover op for the Director which turned out to be a vendetta against this french arms dealer Le Grenouille . Cost me my old Camaro and I had to lie about a woman and date her for intel. And well here I am now, possibly to be team lead for John Balboa's team in a few months. "

EJ blinked. "Wow talk about serious drama. I don't know if I would have stayed here after all that shit. You must be a strong person Tony. Does Gibbs realize what he has in you?"

Tony exhaled. "He does now. Wants me to go for what makes me happy instead of staying where something doesn't ."

EJ nodded. "I hope the other team realizes how lucky they are. Hell any agency would be with someone like you. Los Angeles OSP is looking."

Tony smiled. "Thanks but I have someone in my life here and I want to see where that goes . She's with the FBI and has really been my rock the last while."

EJ said "She sounds like an amazing woman, you might have to show her how much."

He replied "Well I am going to ask her to move in with me and see how that goes."


	12. Chapter 12

I am mentioning Paula Cassidy in this chapter as Tony's friend when he tells Penelope about her. Also there is a character death. I don't know if people will be surprised that I went this route or not but it was what my brain had in it when I was typing this chapter.

Later that day: Tony came home from being in Norfolk all day and had a small purple wrapped box in his hand. He said "Hello sunshine. "And kissed Penelope on the cheek.

She replied "Hello my sweet, you didn't have to get me anything, silly boy."

He said "This is something for well down the line. I was hoping when you're ready you might consider moving in with me."

Penelope opened the paper and the box and smiled. "A sunshine keychain where did you find it? And there is a key on it too."

Tony said "That's a new key to this place that I had made and well you are my sunshine. "

She smiled and kissed him for a moment. "I guess it is kind of silly to keep my apartment since I am here most nights now but I don't know how my color would fit your place angelfish."

He said "There is a spare bedroom and this place could use a little more color in it. At least in my opinion. Think about it and you have a key for when you need a place to decompress in or just be with me."

She smiled. "You are so sweet."

Tony said "Not that I mind you nibbling on my neck but we might have to pick a more discrete location next time. Someone called it marking your territory, it was pretty funny."

She replied "Oh that was an accident you know that right angelfish?"

He said "I don't care who knows I belong to you. I'm yours baby all of me."

She smiled at him. "I love you Tony. So how was your day, you look tired."

"Spent most of it in Norfolk. We have two female victims who may have been killed by the same person. Thing is they weren't connected except for dying the same way. I just hope it's not the beginning of a big mess."

"One was a navy lieutenant and the other a civilian naval employee."

"Our new team member EJ Barrett seems like she is s good fit. She asked me about how Ziva got into our agency in the first place. I told her about Kate and the whole Ari mess. But there was another friend of mine who I didn't show you."

He lifted up another framed picture and handed it to Penelope. "This is or was Paula Cassidy. She was an NCIS agent and my friend. We flirted and had a night together before she was transferred out of DC. Met her for the first time in Cuba, had to go to Guantanamo Bay and question her about a terrorist down there who was passing her mail around the states. Had a dance and some rum with her. I guess that's where I got hooked on it."

"She was killed by an explosion. Her team was taking weekend call for us and they were killed. We investigated and found the suspect and then she was taken. I was on the opposite side of the brick wall from her and could do nothing. Still miss her when that time of year comes around."

Penelope said" She was beautiful. Must have been pretty brave too. I don't like guns so I could never shoot one."

Tony nodded. "I understand."  
>She said "I made some chicken tortilla soup for you, well for us. It felt like a good soup day today."<p>

Tony smiled. "It is. Why don't we eat? Does Coal need fed?"

She said "I gave her some kibble. She was playing with her rubber mouse a while ago in the bedroom."

Tony smiled. "Then we have a happy kitty."

They sat down to eat together and enjoy their evening

The next day: ZNN was playing in the background as usual when EJ said "Gibbs isn't that um Officer David's picture?"

Gibbs looked up and said "What is that?"

She said "There was an attempt on Director David's life yesterday. Explosion in a nightclub where he was having dinner." "Oh just watch it."

EJ turned up the volume. "This is Dana Stone reporting live from Tel Aviv. Mossad Director Eli David was critically injured when a bomb went off at the Gypsy nightclub where he was dining with some friends. His daughter Ziva, most recently a Mossad liaison with NCIS was killed at the scene. Now questions remain about why her status at NCIS was terminated and also why she was there in the first place. Director Jenny Shepard will need to answer some hard questions on the hill and with SecNav. Hope NCIS is ready for some heat. Because there is going to be a lot of it."

"Back to you Todd, I will keep covering this story as developments unfold."

Tony looked at the screen for a minute. "Ziva went back there because of me and now she's gone. I just wanted her to respect me, I didn't want her dead."

Gibbs said "I'll be up with the Director. Dinozzo, why don't you go clear your head a bit? McGee I want anything and everything Ziva worked on while she was here. We need every case file because people are going to ask for that."

Tony said "I can help with that boss. I need to work right now, can't do anything else."

Gibbs rubbed the back of Tony's head gently. "If you stop being in the right head space, you say the duress word got me Tony?"

Tony said "Got ya boss. " "And don't be nice, you're not Gibbs when you're nice." Tony smirked at him.

Gibbs went up the stairs to Jenny's office. He knocked on the door and walked in.

"Have you seen ZNN this morning Jen?"

She replied "Yes I have and I know about Ziva. Wonder how long it will be before SecNav wants my resignation on his desk."

Gibbs sighed. "Hell Jen she needed to go back home. She couldn't respect a team leader. Yes I know I am here because she took Ari out but that doesn't cover what damage she did to Tony. She couldn't be on my team or any other here. We are pulling every case she worked while here and background before she came. When Kate was killed I thought long and hard about not having any other women on my team. Not that she couldn't do the job, I just didn't want to go through losing someone again."

"I don't know how this is really affecting Tony. He says he needs to work right now so I am letting him do that. We're all in for a shitstorm Jen until this thing is over. Get ready to come out swinging."

Jenny sighed. "Yet another thing I did that caused Agent Dinozzo pain Jethro. I hope we can get him what he needs which is his own team very soon."  
>Gibbs said "I want that too, he just proved to me downstairs that he's ready and a better man than I am. I'd be out for blood right now and it wouldn't matter whose."<p>

Jenny nodded. "I have some phone calls to make. Your team is on the Ziva matter until otherwise notified. Wish me luck."

Gibbs shot her a smile. "Give em hell just like you did in Paris and you'll be fine."

She blinked. "I thought you didn't remember Paris. "

He said "Some things are still a little fuzzy Jen, not all."

He walked out and went downstairs to find Fornell standing there.

"Gibbs I just heard about David and wanted to offer my condolences and also to tell you that my Director wants me on this matter."

Dinozzo said "We're handling it in house Fornell. Though you can pick a pile of folders from those boxes and start if you want to help."

Fornell replied "It's either me or SecNav puts this team on stand down DiNutso. Pick your choice."

Tony shrugged "As long as you buy the pizza I am ok with it."

EJ Barrett said "I don't believe we have met Agent Fornell, I am Erica Jane Barrett, a new member of Gibbs' team." "My friends call me EJ. I transferred here from the Los Angeles OSP to be closer to family. I didn't know Officer David but clearly she had an impact on people here. Nobody should be killed."

Fornell said "That Agent Barrett you are right about."

Tony's cell phone rang then. He smiled slightly. "Hello my lucky penny."

She said "I just heard about Ziva, how are you doing?"

He replied "I'm not sure, still numb. We have to pull every case she worked on while she was here to make sure it is all above board. So it's going to be a long day."

She said "I will be here when you need me ok? I love you angelfish. "

"Thank you, lucky penny. I love you too."

Yes this is going to be more than one part. I wasn't sure I was going to do this and then it made for good story. Hope the Ziva fans out there don't send me hate reviews. Thanks to everyone who has been reading this.


	13. Chapter 13

Bringing Tony's glasses back here because they were sexy. To those who I didn't warn that I was killing Ziva in my summary sorry but I ran out of room. Humble apology and Gibbs slap to the back of my head ha.

A few hours later: Tony was quiet as he read a file of a case that Ziva had worked. He remembered this one, under cover as married assassins. They had had to be. He had taken a pretty good beat down to protect her. The hotel suite and food had been decent too. For a few seconds he had almost been attracted to her back then. He exhaled slowly and went on reading.

McGee said "You're quiet over there Tony. "

He replied "I'm reading a file Tim."

McGee said "Usually that doesn't stop the comments when you are."

Tony pulled out his cell phone and opened a picture of Coal. "There's a picture of my cat if you're interested." He handed it to McGee.

"Didn't figure you for a cat person Tony."

He said "Well I found her out back by my dumpster in a cardboard box last winter. Someone had left her there to fend for herself. She lost her fourth paw to frostbite and well after that I couldn't take her to the animal shelter."

EJ replied "I hate people who do those things to animals, at least she found a good home now."

Tony tossed his phone over to Gibbs and Fornell across the bullpen.

"She really is a good influence on you Dinozzo, there was a time when you wouldn't have had cat pictures in your phone."

Tony smirked. "Probably not boss, what can I say. I have it bad." He rubbed his eyes for a minute. "Think the contacts need out and cleaned, I'll be in the head for a few."

Gibbs nodded "Ok."

Fornell said "I think McGee could use another set of hands. We still need hard copies made of all of the digital files plus David's email from here as well as her cell phone gone over."

Gibbs said "Abby is rerunning old evidence from Ziva's and other cases. So she has her hands full right now."

Fornell opened his cell phone and dialed it.

"Hey Penelope how busy are you right now?"

She replied "I can always make time for you Toby."

He smiled. "Well NCIS needs your help with some email and digital files plus a cell phone check."

She said "I can come right over, I'll just bring my babies and let Hotch know. The team is on stand-down here, bad case. Was mandatory they take 48 hours off."

Fornell said "We'll see you when you get here. What have you heard about Ziva David? "

She said "She worked with Tony and was killed, wasn't very nice when he was temporary lead to him either. That wasn't professional, I'm sorry."

Fornell replied "The truth is the truth. If we find what we need there will be a dozen cannoli with your name on them after."

She replied "You do know the way to my heart Toby, I'll see everyone at NCIS soon."

Twenty minutes later: Tony was cleaning his contacts in the men's room when he heard the door open and click into a locked position behind him. His head snapped up when he saw Penelope in the mirror behind him.

"Wow I must have really been out of it. I didn't even know you were there." He slipped on his glasses and put his clean contacts away in their case.

She said "Sweetheart it's more than ok to be a little distracted. Besides I got asked to come and help McGee with the cyber playground of Officer David. "

Tony said "Did Gibbs call you?"

She replied "No Fornell. He makes the best cannoli."

Tony smiled. "And yet another admirer of my girlfriends scary skills go figure."

He said "By the way McGee thinks you're some kind of a legend or something."

She replied "People have told me that before about another life. Someday I will share that story with you."

Tony said "Well I need to get back to work in this one." He held her hand gently as they left the men's room and headed out to the bullpen together.

"EJ Barrett this is my girlfriend, Penelope Garcia. You two haven't met yet."

EJ said "It's nice to meet you Penelope. Tony is a good teacher and has helped me get up to speed with Team Gibbs. He will be a great team lead."

Penelope smiled. "He will be. He is a good man."

Tony said "You two ladies are going to give me a swelled head here." He smiled a little.

Penelope replied "You need a little sweet talk angelfish you have had a long day." "But now Agent McGee how do I help you?"

McGee said "Well first I need some help with Ziva's email for the office. She had it encrypted which is a big no no. Makes me wonder if she really cut her ties with Mossad like she said."

Penelope replied "Let me get baby number one booted up and I can go at it." She turned on her laptop with the dolphin sticker on the outside and waited a moment. "I have a puppy on here that will crack anything."

McGee said "You are scary and brilliant Penelope."

She smiled. "Oh sweet McGee you have no idea."

Tony exhaled. "Is it going to look bad that I didn't know Ziva had her email encrypted while I was temporary team lead?"

McGee said "Not as bad as it looks that she did it for the whole time she was here, starting just after Kate. "

Gibbs said "Fornell we need to go brief Director Shepard about this right now. Get me a printout of every single email she was sending and receiving. I don't like the feeling in my gut right now. We may have had a double agent in this building sharing our Intel with Mossad."

Tony said "I don't envy Director Shepard right now. I've seen that look on Gibbs' face a few times. I think we may be in for a whole new director here very soon."

EJ replied "You don't think they would get rid of her do you? How could she have known Ziva would betray her and this agencies trust?"

McGee said "Whatever is going to happen from here on in is not going to be a smooth ride. She manipulated all of us. Did she really kill Ari to save Gibbs or was he just a liability that needed handled?"

Tony replied "Print those emails and maybe we can answer that before Gibbs comes back. Or at least keep some of the roof from blowing off the building. I would recommend ordering Chinese for lunch. It tends to calm an angry Gibbs to eat shrimp lo Mein with chopsticks."

Up in the Directors office: Jenny was on the phone when Gibbs and Fornell entered. "No I didn't know about Director David. My agency has been a little busy right now. Well my condolences and my congratulations to you Officer Hadar, but I would be careful Mossad promotions can put a whole new target on your back when you least expect it." Then she hung up the phone and sighed.

"Eli David died this morning in the hospital in Tel Aviv. There was extensive head trauma and had he survived he would have been blind for the rest of his life. But I have a feeling you two have even worse news for me. "

Gibbs said "Stay sitting down Jen. Ziva had her email encrypted and from what we have so far she had at least one Mossad pen pal a Michael Rivkin."

Jenny said " And you're telling me this the one week that I cannot rip into a bag of Nacho Cheese Doritos because I am off salt right now, why Jethro?"

He said "Go buy them. Go salt free when this mess ends. Everybody is going to need whatever helps them cope with stress. I'll let you know what we find in the email and if her cell has any surprises too. What the hell was she doing here and was Mossad playing us the whole time or just me? I'll have the team turn on ZNN. I think we need to know more about how Director David died too. Was someone cleaning house and what about this "explosion?"

Fornell said "Seems pretty convenient that both Davids would be in the same place at the same time and just happen to have a big bang. Someone wanted them out and not just out of NCIS. This whole thing just turned into one big international mess besides the one that is right here in these walls. We need Homeland on this with all due respect Director. What if there are people on a watch list that we need to be aware of."

Jenny inhaled. "Call Tom Morrow at Homeland. Meanwhile I want Dinozzo, McGee and your vehicle swept for any presents Agent Fornell. Also yours Jethro. I need to prepare myself to write my letter of resignation because let's face it there is no way I am coming out of this mess unscathed. Leon Vance I am sure will love the news that his family can relocate here from California in spring. San Diego is a pretty area however or is he in Los Angeles. "

Gibbs said "Don't write that letter yet Jen. We may be able to dig out from under."

She said" That is what I love about you Jethro, you can always find a way out of the shit heap without smelling like anything less than a rose."

He smiled. " Missed you Jen. Six years is a long time."


	14. Chapter 14

Dusty tiger gave me a line in this chapter. It has happened to her personally and she said I could use it for Tony. Just a little author's note if you will. The stress finally is catching up to him even though he wants to pretend he doesn't feel anything about all the stuff that happened to him recently from Gibbs being gone up and through le grenouille and now Ziva's death. He feels responsible because she would not work with him and had to leave and go back to her father... And may have also been still involved with Mossad even if she said she wasn't. This may be a lighter weight chapter than some I have posted recently but I guess I was feeling a little fluffy today and I wanted to ease up on Tony a bit. I have been putting him through the wringer in this one. Hope everyone who is reading enjoys still.

Tony got out two Excedrin Headache pills from his pocket and swallowed them with bottled water slowly. His hand rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and his eyes closed for a minute.

McGee said "Tony has a headache or is getting one Boss. I would say it's in the back of his neck right now."

Tony cracked "What have I told you about talking about me like I'm not here Tim?"

McGee said "That you always know."

Tony replied "Very good. I just need a trip to the chiropractor and a good nap and I'll be back on all cylinders."

Gibbs said "For now you're going home Dinozzo. Let us do the heavy lifting for a little while, after you nap you can come back." "I don't want to see you with an IV drip and on oxygen again in the ER if I can help it."

Tony sighed. "Fine Boss just give me a minute to get up." He stood slowly then. Penelope held him around the waist with McGee on the opposite side of him.

"Letting everybody down, they need me here right now. I'll be ok once the pills kick in." Tony said. His head was leaning against the back of the elevator.

Penelope said "Angelfish they need you healthy more."

He sighed and was quiet as they left the building.

EJ said "Wow Tony didn't look so good. "

Gibbs said "Well hopefully he will get into a dark room in time. This one might have been headed off at the pass."

Fornell said "Michael Rifkin was childhood friends with Ziva. They went to the same school or wherever Mossad kiddies go. "

He clicked a picture up on the plasma. "Here is Rifkin three months ago. He is currently the number one lieutenant for the late Director David and I am sure he was thrilled that Ziva came back home again."

Gibbs said "I want everything on Rifkin and also to find out who wanted both of them gone. Someone did."

Abby came up to the bullpen then. "Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs turn on ZNN now. SecNav just resigned."

Gibbs flipped on one of the television screens nearby and said "What the hell?"

"Secretary of The Navy Robert Stone just announced his resignation moments ago. He said that he was responsible for bringing Officer Ziva David on board at NCIS. He asked Jenny Shepard current NCIS director to welcome her to the MCRT. They had known each other when Shepard was still a field agent and had worked some operations together in Eastern Europe before Shepard was promoted to NCIS director two and a half years ago now."

"Though there are questions remaining about Shepard's handling of a mission with Rene Benoit a French arms dealer named le grenouille. Some say it was a vendetta about the death of her father Colonel Jasper Shepard."

"That's all I have from here for now." "This is Erin Anderson reporting from ZNN in Alexandria Virginia."

Fornell said "Wow SecNav just threw himself on his sword big time. Someone got to him but it clears your Director Jethro."

"Was she the one who got away?" Fornell asked.

Gibbs replied "She was my partner when she was a field agent Tobias and a damned good one too."

Fornell cracked "Would that mean under the sheets or strictly on top as well?"

Gibbs looked at him for a moment. "Do you really think I am going to answer that in this office, you're slipping Tobias big time. Besides doesn't our ex-wife keep your mind occupied enough?"

Fornell said "Touché Jethro but it was hot up in her office before and I am not talking about the temperature in the building."

EJ made a mental note to ask McGee about this when he got back from helping get Tony home.

At Tony's apartment: Tony said "Just need my bed right now."

Penelope said "You're almost there."

McGee muffled a sneeze. "Forgot the cat. Need to get out of here before my face swells up like a balloon. I feel like this is my fault though."

Penelope said "It isn't. He didn't let himself feel for a while and now it finally caught up with him."

McGee put his card on the table. "Call me if he needs anything." Then he clicked out the door quickly.

Penelope went into the bedroom and Tony had already pulled off his shirt. He was curled up under his mom's old blanket and his face was as far under the pillows as he could get it and breathe. She began to gently rub his shoulders and neck in slow circles while he was falling asleep. My poor baby she thought as she knelt on the bed near his back. I knew you were going to crumble eventually. Coal hopped up on the bed beside him and gently touched him with her paw.

Penelope smiled. "He needs you too sweet kitty. You can help me make him feel better."

Then she went to the kitchen to see what was around to make soup. She found some fresh tomatoes and half and half. Cream of tomato soup would be easy on his stomach. She also saw some fresh provolone and cheddar cheese and decided on grilled cheese sandwiches for with it. Perfect comfort meal.

She blended the tomatoes in his blender with vegetable stock and the half and half and then placed the mixture in a soup pot to simmer.

Then she went back to Tony's room to check on him.

She heard him mumble "mom" in his sleep and then went closer to him.

He woke up and blinked at her. "Sunshine."

She said "Are you all right honey?"

He said "You're fuzzy without my glasses on. Just tired. Head feels better."

She touched his face gently. "Why don't you talk to me angelfish? It might help you feel better to get it out."

He said "Not sure what to say. I was told when I was much younger that Dinozzo's don't cry. I know it's wrong and that men are allowed to but I guess I learned to just roll with the punches from that moment and suck it up."

Penelope looked at him. "When was this and who told you that?"

Tony said "My father when we lost my mom."

Penelope blinked. "You were eight years old, a little boy in pain. I still miss my parents, I don't work on their anniversary. I know why you treasure that blanket though. It makes you feel like she's here when you don't feel well."

Tony replied "One of the few things of hers that I have. I found it in storage where I grew up and took it. That was before I went to boarding school. Senior doesn't know I have it. But then he doesn't visit much. We're complicated honey."

Penelope kissed his forehead gently. "I'm sorry but it explains a lot about why you are who you are. You and Gibbs both hold a lot inside. But you eventually break. He hasn't learned that yet."

Tony sighed. "When he lost his family I think he shut it off to stay sane. His wife was beautiful and so was Kelly. Can't even imagine surviving losing you."

She kissed him. "I'm not going anywhere angelfish. I promise."

The next day: Tony walked into the bullpen with a button down burgundy shirt on and some casual khaki pants.

"New shirt Tony, it looks nice." –EJ said

He replied "Penelope surprised me with it when I had my unexpected trip home yesterday. She likes me in this color."

"What did I miss during my little break for conga drums playing in my head yesterday?"

EJ said "Big news SecNav resigned, something about him encouraging Director Shepard to bring Ziva into the agency to replace Agent Todd. Though there was something about a guy called the frog or le grenouille that nobody would talk about and her vendetta against him. There may be more heat for her about that to come."

Tony nodded. "Where's Gibbs? "

McGee replied "Getting coffee. " "Said if your head wasn't in the game you were benched."

Tony said "My head is fine. So is the rest of me for that matter. I need to get rid of some of the junk in my desk before I become team lead across the room."

He turned on the shredder and started to feed papers into it.

A photograph of a curvy brunette dropped out of his hand for a moment.

McGee picked it up and said "Who is she Tony, she's pretty."

He replied "That would be Wendy my ex fiancé McNeed to Know."

"Also the niece of one of the most notorious crime bosses in Baltimore Gianni Macaluso." "Broke us up when I took her uncle down for racketeering. Has a way of hurting a relationship."

McGee said "Did you love her or was it like with Jeanne Benoit?"

Tony looked at him. "Wow Tim that was low balled even if I deserve it. Jeanne Benoit was an innocent victim caught up in her father's mess, and yes I was assigned to date her but you know I started to care for her after the fact. "

He pushed the picture into the shredder which ended the conversation.

"Wendy I loved enough to think of marrying her. That was when I was different, younger. Thought I would always be a Baltimore PD detective. But here I am now."

Authors Note again:

I know that Wendy was not related to a mobster on the show. I just wanted to make the reason she broke up with Tony other than wanting a stockbroker more exciting. I also know Tony's car was a Mustang that blew up and Tony's mom was not Italian. A Camaro just got into my head and seemed to fit this and I wanted to make Tony's mom Italian just well because.


	15. Chapter 15

"Do I have any heat coming from working the le grenouille case boss?" Tony asked.

Gibbs replied "You followed orders that you were told to by the director of this agency to get to know his daughter. She should have pulled you out when it was getting too deep. That is her fault Dinozzo not yours."

"They want me to take a polygraph for Internal Affairs about the frog and about Ziva. The frog I can handle, but I am not sure what I feel about Officer David."

Gibbs shrugged "You tell them that she was difficult when she had you as temporary team lead. You have it on file that she came in late and left early several times even though she was told not to by you. Also you mention every verbal shot she took at you even if they included my name. I'll back you."

Tony nodded. "Any other advice?" 

Gibbs said "Put it to bed before you move across the bullpen. Do whatever it takes to get it out of your head. You're going to need to be on your game for your new team."

Tony replied "Will do, I can handle it. They can listen to me talk in IA, gives me a whole new audience."

Gibbs cracked a smile. "And you love those don't you Dinozzo?"

Tony said "Oh yeah boss, you know it."

Later that day: Two people from Internal Affairs came in and said "Agent Dinozzo we're ready to see you now."

Tony replied "Conference room? It's more private than out here not that I care if people hear what I say to you."

They nodded. "We need room for our polygraph machine. You are aware you are being asked to take one?"

He said "Let's get it over with, I have work to do after all."

They walked into the Conference Room and said "All right, let's get you connected to the machine Agent Dinozzo."

Tony sat down. "Sounds good to me." He waited while he was connected and then sat down casually.

"Fire away."

The woman who was doing the test started with a basic first question.

"What is your full name?"

He replied "Anthony Domenic Dinozzo Junior."

"Date of Birth?"

"July 1, 1968."

"You have been at NCIS for about four years now isn't that correct Agent Dinozzo?"

He replied "A few months short but yes."

"You were in Peoria, Philadelphia and Baltimore before coming to NCIS in both patrolman and detective positions before you came here after a meeting with Agent Gibbs?"

"That's correct." Tony said.

"And you have worked with Agent Gibbs and became his senior field agent after a time?"

"Yes I did. After we lost Kaitlin Todd who was every bit as qualified as me for the position. That was due to Ari Haswari's obsession with Gibbs and the fact that he was intending to kill him but chose Kate instead. Why I will never know."

"Which brings us to Officer Ziva David. "

Tony said "Yes it does. She was placed on the team with Agent Timothy McGee and myself after she killed her half-brother Ari Haswari to save Gibbs. She had also apparently worked some operations with Director Shepard in Europe and was apparently persuaded to be an addition to our team by SecNav."

"What about when you were team lead when Agent Gibbs was considering retirement not long ago?"

Tony inhaled. "Officer David became insubordinate and refused to accept that I was in charge. She did not work regular days and refused to speak to me other than to tell me that I would never be Gibbs and I was not her boss."

"It was a difficult time for everyone so I tried to give her some time to adjust. I didn't realize that she wouldn't." "I had no idea that she had encrypted email on her computer or was still in contact with Mossad the whole time she was here. She told us she wanted to be a federal agent here and not a trained assassin anymore."

"How do you feel about her death Agent Dinozzo?"

"Like any person would when someone is killed. It was senseless and I didn't want that. Yes she couldn't work with me and she thought I could never be a team lead but I didn't want going back to her father to cost her life. I have copies of the discipline forms that I had on her right here."

"You come prepared, we will have to take those for our files."

Tony said "Go ahead, the Director has the originals in her office."

"Now on to something else. What about Rene Benoit aka le grenouille?" "And your undercover assignment to survey and then romance his daughter for Intel on her father?"

Tony swallowed some water on the corner of the table for a moment.

"I was asked to at first look into the frogs movements here in DC. He is or was an international arms dealer and that made our agency want to know what he was doing here. I didn't know at the time that Director Shepard had a personal vendetta against the man. She was the only one in my corner when Gibbs was gone which made me easy to be manipulated. I regret hurting Jeanne very much. She did not deserve it and was not responsible for anything her father did. My Camaro paid the price as everybody knows, it was on ZNN. "

"You are dating an FBI technical analyst right now, Penelope Garcia correct?"

"Yes I am that is my off duty business. She makes me very happy. Why?"

"She was also a notorious hacker before she came to the BAU are you aware? "

He said "I know she is a legend of some sort with the cyber world but I do not know why." "She has assisted numerous other agents in the FBI including Tobias Fornell." "We don't discuss work after hours unless it is a how was your day kind of thing."

"I think is all we need. Just one more question, why did you turn down a position in Rota? "

"At the time I had concerns about how Agent Gibbs was doing medically. You may or may not know he was in a coma and had memory problems for a while. I also didn't think I was an effective team lead at the time based on resistance that I was getting here when I tried."

"Now however I am hoping to replace John Balboa in a few months and have realized the problem was never me. "

The man administering the test said "You can go, we will give your director a copy of the video questions."

Tony disconnected himself from the machine and said "It's been real people, have a nice day."

Then he headed back to his desk again. "Glad that's over. I always feel kind of hinky around Internal Affairs people even if I did nothing wrong. There is a witch hunt on for the director and I hope I didn't help with that. Someone wants to take her down."

Gibbs said "McGee pull all of the Directors old case files from archives. It's going to be a long day people, you might want to order pizza Dinozzo we're going to need the fuel."

"Calling Luigi's boss. My friend might be able to help go through those files boss."

"Call her and see if she is free, she can work with Abby downstairs."

Tony said "On it boss."

Tony dialed Penelope's number. "Hey Sunshine, how busy are you?"

She replied "Just running a virus check on one of my babies that is being a little sluggish why?"

"Well we could use a little assist from your brilliant hands over here. We need some of Director Shepard's files pulled and some are digital while some are still paper."

Penelope said "Let me talk to hotch and I will be there in a few honey. I am an expert at retrieving old data and making hard copies."

Tony said "You can help Abby in her lab, more room there to set up your machines."

She replied "I haven't seen Abby in a while. We volunteer at a women's crisis center together. "

Tony smiled. "See you soon lucky penny. I love you."

She replied "Love you more angelfish."

Tony said "She will be here in a few minutes boss after she tells her team where she is going. I will go tell Abby she will have a guest in her lab."

Gibbs replied "Good idea."

Tony got in the elevator and pushed the button for Abby's lab:

Abby was cleaning one of her tables off when he got there.

"Abbs, my friend Penelope is coming in a few. Gibbs wants her to help work on pulling the Director's files with you."

Abby hugged him. "I heard you had to take a polygraph with Internal Affairs before, are you ok Tony?"

He said "No worries my dark princess, they are on a witch hunt for the Director now not after me."

She looked at him. "Tony why are you helping her, she almost got you killed with the whole frog snafu."

He said "Because this is unfinished business and I need it done before I join Balboa's team. All my old cases and issues have to be cleared and dealt with so I have a clean slate. "

"The FBI talked to me too but the position was filled internally. My name is on file for the next vacancy should I want it. I feel like being team lead here feels more natural to me. I want to have my work separate from Penelope's. We being in the same building might not be healthy for the relationship."

Abby nodded. "Smart all the way around. Work and pleasure should be separate. A part of me will always love McGee don't get me wrong but we had nothing to talk about but the job after a while and it just burnt us out fast. Ours was just a love gone wrong."


	16. Chapter 16

Thought Tony should meet Penelope's team since it was kind of mentioned in a review. I wanted to just try a casual team dinner thing so that they could be included for now and not have it be work related. Hope people are ok with some of the intense stuff being dialed back for one chapter. Even Tony needs to take a break and have some good Italian food made by David Rossi.

A month later: Tony's apartment bedroom.

He was buttoning the burgundy shirt Penelope had given him and said "Are these dinner get together things at Rossi's pretty casual with your team?"

She replied "Yes they are. You look handsome and you'll be fine. You make me very happy and soon the people I care about will see that."

He nodded. "Guess it's just butterflies, meeting the family is big."

She smiled. "It will be ok, I promise."

Tony said "I hope they like me, my reputation is pretty much out there."

Penelope kissed his cheek. "Some of that was the fault of people other than you. Focus on what we have together and making some new friends and it will feel easier to handle."

He nodded. "Thank you and you're wearing purple one of my favorite colors on you too. "

She smiled. "It seems right for this dinner."

An hour later: Tony looked at Rossi's Little Creek home as they parked the car and said "He calls this a log cabin in the woods? Some I have stayed in undercover and to protect people in safe houses were not like this at all."

Penelope shrugged. "It's his haven, everyone needs that."

Tony held her hand. "True, I have mine with you."

They opened the door and an aging chocolate lab came to greet them.

Tony said "Well hello puppy. Or should I say house guard dog?" He gently petted the dog's ears and Mudgie began to lick his hands."

Penelope said "Mudgie is a mush ball and he likes you."

Tony smiled. "Might smell Coal on me too. Hope he doesn't mind cats."

Dave said "He was raised with a litter of kittens at his breeder before I got him, he was the last pup in his litter to be adopted. The breeder was going to keep him herself if I hadn't taken him."

Tony smiled. "Good to know. I'm Tony Dinozzo."

Dave replied "David Rossi, my friends call me Dave. Welcome to my home. There is some antipasto on the table until everyone else gets here. Help yourself."

Tony smiled. "Better wash my hands first since Mudgie and I were getting acquainted a little bit. Think he smelled my or our cat on me named Coal." He went to the kitchen sink since it looked like food was set up on the island in there. He washed his hands quickly and then moved back to Penelope's side.

"Well fresh mozzarella and tomatoes. I like both with a little balsamic. Reminds me of my grandmother and summer at her house." Tony smiled and got a plate.

Penelope said "Sounds like a nice memory."

Tony nodded "It was, Grandma Maria could make the best cherry pie. Can't find one like it here though. Used to have it on my birthday."

They went into the living room with their plates as the door opened. In walked a pretty brunette with some red highlights in her hair that was casually dressed. She said "So this must be Tony."

He said "I am and you are?"

She replied "Emily Prentiss."

He smiled. "You're the one Penelope calls gumdrop?"  
>She laughed. "That would be me, she has a way of nicknaming people she cares about."<br>Tony nodded. "I'm angelfish actually, you might have heard that around the office now and then."

Penelope smiled. "He calls me sunshine and lucky penny. "

Emily said "I brought some red wine for later with dinner. "

Dave replied "Well I will let it breathe for a bit. "He popped the cork on the bottle and took it to the dining room.

Tony said "So Emily, you spent some time in Italy while you were younger? I want to go someday and see it."

She replied "It is a very romantic place with lots of good food. The chocolate peanut butter gelato, I still miss it."

Tony nodded. "Well maybe now that I have the right lady it would be worthwhile going there." "I do all right in Italian but I am better in Spanish. It gets Penelope all warm and fuzzy when I speak it so that's kind of our private thing."

He ran his hand over Penelope's back gently. "Who would think that a woman I bumped into at a Bogie marathon would be the one for me?"

Penelope said "You're sweet Tony. Every woman is a sucker for Casablanca."

Then the door opened again and the rest of the team arrived. They all introduced themselves to Tony and got drinks for themselves and some of the antipasto that was available.

"So you're about to be team lead at NCIS soon, Tony?"

He replied "In about six weeks or so. One agent that is retiring and a good friend of mine is backing me for the position. I learned off the best in Agent Gibbs though. He's still a friend."

"Your director has made some news lately." Hotch commented.

Tony shrugged. "Can't really discuss that out of school. Not sure what is going to happen to her. It would be a long story that would kill the party mood."

Morgan said "You come highly recommended by Fornell for undercover and surveillance . He doesn't impress easily. "

Tony said "Fornell is a good agent, we have worked some cases together before. He is no nonsense and what you see is what you get. Once you know him though he will have your back forever. He's had mine a few times when I needed it."

Penelope said "Now boys you can grill him another time and talk shop. Tonight is for us all to have good food and get to know each other. I want everyone to know who makes me so happy."

Derek smiled. "Yeah baby girl you have it bad. Good for both of you."

Tony said "Well coming from her unofficial big brother I guess that means I pass?" He smiled.

Derek replied "You do."

Dave said "All right everybody time to mangia. I have eggplant parmesan and also some spinach and cheese stuffed shells. The leftovers will be in the team fridge at the office and of course Tony you can have some to take home."

They all went to Rossi's dining room table and sat down.

Tony said "Well before we eat I would like to make a little toast."

"La Vida, Los amigos and La familia." To life, friends and family. "

Tony took some eggplant parmesan and one stuffed shell. He took a bite and said "This tastes like my family's tomato sauce. Just enough garlic to not overpower the crushes tomatoes in it."

Rossi said "Wait your name is Dinozzo right?"

Tony nodded "Yes."

Dave said "There was a family legend about my couple time's great grandmother being in love with your couple time's great grandfather."

Tony said "Her name was Rosa, she picked grapes for the small vineyard that my family owned. Then the owner's son, the first Anthony or Antonio fell in love with her. She wore bright colors for the day and was supposed to be a spitfire. I got my name and so did my father after him. "

Penelope said "So you're saying what, you two are related?"

Tony smiled. "What is it cousins a few times removed?"

Dave said "Something like that. Small world, who would have thought you dating my kitten would bring that up?"

Tony smiled. "Kitten is cute, would be gattina in the Italian."

Penelope said "I like that."

Reid said "Garcia has a new nickname of her own now. Very cute."

This was some lighthearted stuff for Tony. I will get back to business in the next part when he is team lead. It's what my mind gave me in a post superbowl hangover state.


	17. Chapter 17

Toying with a new idea of bringing a new director in. May just be Hetty "Henrietta "Lange from NCIS LA. I like her character and I think she could be a good boss. Was going to have it be Vance but decided to put another female in charge. For those who don't know her, she can be seen on reruns of that show or DVD's or on Monday nights on CBS.

Seven weeks later: Tony's first day with his new team. He had dressed casually in an olive green button down shirt and some khaki pants. His shoulder holster was on as he walked to his new desk on the other side of the bullpen from where he used to be.

"Well hello my new team members. You can call me either Tony or Dinozzo. I'm not big on the whole boss thing. I hope I am as good a leader as John Balboa but we'll all go one day at a time."

Then a bloodhound came up and sniffed his pant leg and left hand. "Who is this guy?" He rubbed the dog's ears gently.

"That's Sherlock and I am his handler Nick Holmes."

Tony said "Nice and yes I read the book. Good character."

"He could smell my cat on me though. She tends to sleep at the foot of my bed close to me." He pulled out his cell phone and opened a picture of Coal. She's kind of special needs though, has only three paws."  
>"Did you adopt her?" Holmes asked.<p>

He said "Well she was left by a dumpster outside my apartment building a few winters ago now. She lost her paw to frostbite and was touch and go for a while. When she got better at the vets, well I couldn't give her up so she's mine. She's feisty though. Loves to chase a rubber mouse when I throw it to her at home."

"Never thought I'd be a cat person but I guess I am." "Had goldfish before her."

"So what were we working on before I crossed the bullpen?"

Sam Adams, short for Samantha said "Missing person's case. No body yet. Young marine, wants to eventually be a gunnery sergeant. "

Tony said "What do his financials look like? Sometimes money can make people go on a vacation for a while."

McKenna Davis the computer whiz said "They are all over the map. Why would a man be in a nail salon and getting hair color?"

Tony replied "Well McSassy, someone could have lifted the credit card. Had to go to Colombia once and find out why someone was using a dead petty officers credit card in a bar there when he had been gone for two days."

She replied "McSassy, cute. I'll put a flag on the number."

Kevin Thomas said "I'm the senior field agent on the team so I will be responsible for having your back Tony."

Tony nodded. "Ok though I am a pretty good shot myself with my Sig." He patted his shoulder holster for a moment. "Our forensics will be done by Abby Scuito of course."

"Holmes, do you and Sherlock feel like a run through our marine's apartment with me? I think I should see the crime scene and see if I can get a feel for him."

Holmes nodded. "Sure, maybe there will be something fresh eyes can see that we missed. "

Tony said "All right people, re run the back ground on our marine Mr. Lafayette and when I get back we'll compare notes again."

Tony went to the elevator with Sherlock, Holmes and his gear.

McKenna said "I like him, he's casual but business like at the same time."

Sam replied "Balboa wouldn't have left us with an idiot in charge. Though his previous teammates didn't really respect that."

McKenna said "What did you do, run him? I wouldn't even do that."

Sam said "No I just heard some very interesting things before he came over here that's all."

McKenna said "Tell me."

Sam said "You know about Ziva David? Well even though she is dead she had no respect for our new boss whatsoever. She thought because Gibbs was saved by her or something she was owed a shot on that team. Something about her half-brother who was a seriously twisted guy Ari Haswari."

McKenna nodded. "I heard all that. I also know that we may be getting a new director soon unless Director Shepard finds a miracle somewhere."

Sam said "Why don't we wait and see what happens. I don't think Jenny Shepard is just going to fold and go quietly from that office."

Kevin said "Pretty hard to come back from a vendetta with an armed dealer that almost got our new boss killed. Some guy named the frog, Rene Benoit. Might be something we need to know too. ""But now I am going to run the background on our marine so that it is up on the screen when Tony gets back."

At Jonah Lafayette's apartment:

Tony said "Well this is a casual place, looks like marine level pay grade." He opened the door and cut the crime scene tape down carefully. Then he walked in behind Holmes and Sherlock.

"So if I was a marine that had to leave town what would I run from?"

Tony opened a drawer and said "Well, another cell phone. Did you get one when you were here before? "

Holmes said " Yes it's in evidence but it was cleaner than clean so it wasn't much good to try and trace it."

Tony nodded. "That was a dummy phone, this was the real deal but why is it just showing up now? Can Sherlock trace an old scent? Someone had to have been in here and planted that phone somehow. "

Holmes said "I'll see what he can do. " "Sherlock , work."

The dog alerted and put his nose to the ground. He went back to a closet in the bedroom and stood there.

Tony said "Looks like our extra nose has something." He went in and opened the closet.

"Hmm we have some red thong panties in here that could give us a female friend." He got an evidence bag and sealed them in it.

Sherlock barked twice and had his head pointed to a plastic baggie on the floor. Holmes said " We have cocaine residue, someone had a party in this room."

Tony replied " Maybe our cell phone and the owner of these mystery panties are connected somehow. Let's get this stuff back to Abby . We need someone on the door in case anyone else decides to pay this place an unscheduled visit. I know a woman doesn't leave her underwear behind without a good reason for it so she must have felt comfortable here. "

Holmes said " Will see what McKenna can pull off the phone, someone was nice enough to leave the USB charger behind for us."

Tony smiled. "I like it when criminals make it convenient for us to do our investigations, it makes life so much easier that way."


	18. Chapter 18

Sherlock, the dog in the previous part also has some bassett hound mixed in him. New idea from dustytiger so thanks my friend for that to add to his bloodhound part too.

Tony got home that evening and heard water running. There was a note on the table where he put his keys saying to meet Penelope in the bathroom. He smiled and after giving Coal a belly rub headed in there. He said "Hello sunshine is this for me?" He kissed her cheek gently.

She replied "Yes it is. I thought you might like a nice bath after a hard day."

He smiled. "You even got my robe for me and some pizza too, how did I find you lucky penny?"

He took off his clothes and stepped into the tub slowly. "Are you going to join me ?"

She smiled. "In a minute, let me just check Coal's food situation first."

Tony leaned back against the tub and smiled. " All right." "This smells nice , a little like the beach. "

A few minutes later Penelope returned and got into the tub.

Tony's eyes were closed for a moment.

"Feeling sleepy honey?" She asked.

He said "Maybe a little, it was a busy day. We have a bloodhound on my team that might be part bassett hound too. He found us some good new evidence today in a missing persons case. His name is Sherlock and his handler is Nick Holmes. He has a really good nose."

"I told the team about how I found Coal and showed them her picture. They were impressed that I well adopted her with her three paws. "

Penelope said "You rescued her when she needed it most and found the perfect pet too." "Now what about a massage?" "She said I might know Sherlock's owner though , he trained that dog himself. His name was Ace when he was at the animal shelter. We had him for four months before he got adopted. He liked Nick at first sight. He was his right human just like you are Coals honey."

Tony smiled. "That sounds good though my team may have a pile of goo in the morning."

She said " I think they need to see you relaxed . It shows you have a good life and work balance ."

Tony touched her face. "Well then it is good that I have you to help me with that. I'll have a slice of pizza first and then let your magic fingers do their stuff."

Penelope smiled . "Pizza it is. " She handed him a slice from the box.

Tony took a bite slowly. "Luigi has the best sauce next to my families." "Haven't had pizza in a while, think the stress before killed my taste for it but that's behind me now."

He finished the slice and then climbed out of the tub with Penelope following behind.

"I can save the leftovers for tomorrow. Just needs put in the fridge."

Penelope said "I'll go do that while you get comfy for your rubdown."

Tony kissed her cheek and said " I'll meet you in the bedroom." Coal followed him back the hall and hopped up on the bed beside him when he laid down. She gently touched his back with her paw when Tony pulled off his robe. He smiled and said "Sweet kitty . you want to help with the rubdown?"

Penelope said " I see someone wants to learn massage too." She smiled at the cat and patted her head.

Tony replied "My two favorite girls wanting to baby me. It's been a very long time since a woman wanted to do that. " "Last one was my mom or my grandma I think. " He was quiet and put his head on the pillow then.

Penelope said "What are your feelings on grapefruit? "

He replied "It's tasty with a little sugar on it why?"

She said " I got a new massage oil to try with some basil in it too. Hope it's not too strong for you."

He replied "Go for it. " Then he sighed as she began to rub the base of his neck slowly. "You always know where I'm tight, should have been a chiropractor. "

She replied "I like my computer babies too much. I did take a massage class in college just for fun though."

Tony exhaled. "You're amazing."

The next morning: Tony rolled over in bed and smelled coffee

brewing. He got up and pulled on his robe slowly to go to his kitchen. Penelope said "I made oatmeal with blueberries today. It will be a good breakfast for you ."

He said "Smells good, but I might want a little brown sugar in it too." He poured himself a mug of coffee.

Coal wandered over meowing. "Oh it's time for your cat chow now isn't it? " He got up and got the cat fresh dry food and opened a small can of her tuna flavored wet food too.

"You need your litter changed too ." "I will get that after breakfast."

He sat down and ate some oatmeal . "Need a quick shower before I go in. What time do you start today lucky penny?"

She said "Ten. I have cyber threat training and then I am with my team after. They left for Los Angeles yesterday on a triple homicide that matched an old pattern."

Tony nodded. "Might be a late night for you. I'll have the bed warm and the bath water running."

She kissed his cheek. "I love you Anthony Dinozzo and it is nice to have someone waiting for me when I get home at night. So if that offer you made about me living here is still open, the answer is yes. I can move in at the end of the month."

Tony smiled. "Well thank you sunshine. You just made me very happy. I'll talk to the landlord and get your name added to the lease. We can talk rent later."

She said" All right. I think I have the perfect color in mind for the spare bedroom , thinking a nice pale blue."

Tony smiled. "Just like the streak in your hair when we met. I like it."

Then he finished eating and got ready to go to work. "I'll text you later sweetheart."

She smiled "I'll look forward to it ."


	19. Chapter 19

Tony's new title would be Senior Special Agent and Control Officer on the MCRT. From google that is what Gibbs is and they are now on the same level but different teams of course. And dustytiger I borrowed Sienna Messer here as a victim.

Later that morning: Tony walked in to the elevator and two women from the mail room were in there.

"Morning Tony or is it Super Special Agent these days?"

He replied "To one special lady maybe but to everyone else I am still Tony."

One of the women named Billie replied "Scuttlebutt says you were domesticated recently. She must be special."

Tony said "You have no idea." Then the elevator stopped at their floor. "Have a nice day Tony." Both of them smiled and waved.

Tony rolled his eyes and pushed the button for the bullpen.

He was there a few minutes later and was greeted by Kevin with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Well buying me caffeine to start my day is a good way to get the Dinozzo machine firing on all cylinders. What's on our agenda for this fine day people?" He took a sip of his coffee slowly. "Perfect my black with a shot of caramel."

Kevin said "Gibbs got six bodies so he needs our help on that."

Tony nodded. "All right then, across the bullpen we go people."

Gibbs said "Going casual these days Dinozzo?"

Tony shrugged. "Want it to be about the work and not my appearance. "

He nodded "Ok then McGee pull up what we have so far."

McGee said "Our six victims all served in Iraq together. Got through two tours unscathed and then came home to this."

He clicked up pictures of the bodies lying on the ground inside a bar. Broken glass was around them on the floor and there were also bloodstains.

Tony looked at it. "Someone had some serious anger issues. Shooting, stabbing and beating all in one shot. The shooting would have done the job so why the overkill?"

McGee said "Two were explosives experts, one had a canine dog for drug and bomb detection and the others were thinking of gunnery sergeant training in the future or working as MP's."

Tony looked. "There is a female involved in this. Was she one of the explosives people?"

McKenna replied "Oh yes she was. Her name is Sienna Messer and she was from New York City. Tried some time with the NYPD crime lab before she joined the corps. Her time was up at the end of next month or would have been."

Tony sighed. "Someone's daughter and sister." "I want everything on all of our victims McSassy. Whoever did this is going to know that they mattered. "

"Nick, why don't you and Kevin take Sherlock for a walk through the bar where this all happened. I am going to go see Messer's apartment here to start with. Sam you're with me. I'll be back in an hour or so and hopefully we have something more."

Everybody nodded. "On it boss."

Tony smiled a little. "Still seems strange to hear myself called that. Maybe I will get used to it before I leave this place. "

He headed toward the elevator with Sam then. "We have five other apartments that may need going over. I am sure Gibbs' team will do some of that but I wanted to see the one females. She must have been very brave to go into hostile territory with a bunch of men and not know if she would come back."

Sam replied "Well Balboa told me once that we all put our lives on the line every single day. It's just that we hope today won't be that day."

Tony nodded. "Good point. When it is you hope for minimal damage."

They got in the elevator and then exited the building to head to a car. "Would you like to drive?" Tony asked.

She shrugged. "Sure you can have it on the way back. It will take a while to get to Quantico. "

Tony said "I've been there a few times. Never easy going into someone's home who used to be here. "

Sam opened the car doors with a beep. "That's why we try and find the people who took other people out right?"

He nodded. "Yes it is. You did a little profiling for a while with the FBI?"

She said "Yes I did. That is a job for a certain kind of person and after a while it wasn't me. It's hard to get into creepy minds everyday. After a while it burns you out, or well it did me." "NCIS had an opening so here I am."

He replied "Well we can use some of that now. Who do you think would do this kind of thing and be able to take down five men and a woman. They were all in pretty good shape with military physical fitness and all."

She said "There could be more than one suspect. The five of them would have put up a fight."

He nodded. "Good, remind me to see Ducky when we get back. He may have found some defensive wounds on the bodies to suggest that. Nobody would lay back and just take what they got without fighting somehow."

Sam said "Not unless they liked physical pain. Which all of them had to be in?" She talked as she drove. "The woman though, Messer it just doesn't make sense. She would be the weaker

One so why was she put through the same thing the men were? She would have needed less punishment to her body before she was finished."

He nodded. "Do you think someone didn't like a woman being a marine or in the military and the guys were just sadly collateral damage if they tried to stop it or help?"

She sighed. "It's sad if that was the case. Maybe something in her apartment will tell us more about her."

Tony said "This is going to be one of those cases."

Later: They arrived at Sienna's apartment and saw that the door had been sealed with crime scene tape. Tony cut it and then opened the door. "Hello kitty." A gray and white cat with Ace on his collar meowed at them. "Well Sienna was a cat person and Ace here will need a good home. "

Sam said "I could take him. I hear that cats are good company. "

Tony nodded. "Coal has been for me. Though maybe she could use a brother. " He pulled out his phone and texted Penelope a quick picture of Ace.

"Sunshine, how do you feel about a kitty of your own? Found this one at a scene. His owner isn't here anymore, think Coal would like a friend?"

Penelope replied "Oh that poor sweet cat. I would love him, he looks like he needs another good human to give him love."

Tony said "That he does lucky penny. I'll bring him home later. "

She replied "I will go to the pet store when I go to lunch and get him some things."

Tony smiled. "Good I knew I had the perfect person for him."

She replied "I hope he will like me when he gets to know me. "

Tony said "Sweetheart everybody does."

Sam said "Well now Ace is taken care of, I'll look and see if he has a carrier around here and some food for when he goes back to the office with us."

He replied "Good. Now we can look at the rest of this place. "

Tony went to the bathroom and opened her medicine cabinet. "Hmm she was on the pill. Might be a doctor who can talk to us here on base." "She liked body lotion rather than perfume. Have some Glow in here with some Victoria's Secret stuff too."

Sam said "I use their lotion. I like Love spell myself sometimes."

He said "Good to know when it's your birthday."

Tony bagged the lotion and the pills in plastic evidence bags. "Wonder if she had someone in her life that she didn't tell the other guys in her unit about?"

Sam said "Some women like me are on the pill for cramps or migraines. She could have been one of those."

She picked up a framed photograph on a table. "She was a twin, look this guy in the picture has her same eyes and mouth. They aren't identical. His hair is lighter than hers."

Tony said "Ok so she has one brother at least. Any other pictures of family?"

Sam replied "Oh yeah looks like five siblings. Two were adopted it looks like. One's Hispanic and the other looks African American and also white." One older brother and one younger sister. The two in the middle look similar to the twins."

He said "So her parents started their family with adoption and then finished it that way. Let's look at who she was and who her family is. She had to have someone who knew the NYPD crime lab, not just anyone gets in up there. "

"I'll have McKenna run it when we get back."

He said "You know what I have someone who can do it and have the information sent to me when we get back."

He dialed Penelope's number. "Sunshine can you run a search on a Sienna Messer for me? She is one of our six victims and a marine. I need her background and family history mostly."

She replied "Angelfish you will have it at your office email when you get back. Was she Ace's first human?"

He said "Yes lucky penny unfortunately she was. "

She was quiet for a moment. "Nail whoever hurt her honey."

He replied "My team and Gibbs' intend to lucky penny." "And who also did the five other victims too."


	20. Chapter 20

This may be short but it was what my head gave me. Longer stuff to come.

Tony walked into Abby's lab with Ace in his carrier. "Mind keeping him down here until Penelope can pick him up ? I'm not sure how Sherlock is around cats and plus McGee would be McSneezy if he is upstairs with us."

Abby replied "Sure. Was he really our female victims cat? "

Tony said "Yes unfortunately but he will have a good home with Penelope now. I hope Coal likes him too."

Abby smiled. "She will and you are a good home for him. You're also lucky Penelope is on your side."

He replied "She is amazing . I am glad she wants to be with me."

He sighed. " And now I get to wreck a family's world. I hate telling people their loved one was a homicide victim. Have since before Baltimore."

She said "Well then we will find who did this to Messer and the others. Nobody deserves it ."

Tony squeezed her shoulder. "You're right Abbs, nobody does."

She said "One of the knives had a faulty tip. It broke off in one of the guys biceps. I am running it through Major Mass Spec now to see if there was anything else with it. "

He said "Let me know when you get something. Or Gibbs. Has he seemed more business like than usual?"

She replied "Tony you two are on equal footing now remember? He may be trying to feel his way into the situation and also show you respect."

He nodded. "Ok, he did comment on what I was wearing. Asked if I was going casual."

Abby smiled. "He remembers your suits that's all. It's not abad thing."

Tony exhaled. "Well here we go, time to tell someone about a violent death. This is going to be one of those Tuesday's where I need a beer after work tonight. Being the boss sucks right now."

In the conference room upstairs: Tony walked in and saw a gentleman in his middle to late fifties looking out the window.

He walked into the room and closed the door behind him.

The man spoke. "I know that look all too well. Seen it too many times ."

Tony said "Mr. Messer I am sorry for your loss. We have two teams here working on this case and we will find out who did this."

He replied "Just find out who hurt my daughter , that is all I want."

Tony nodded. "We will do that sir I promise you. Would you like to see her before you take her home?"

Blake nodded " If possible. I understand she may have been pretty beaten up. "

Tony replied "Let me check with our ME and see if she is ready." He dialed Ducky on the phone.

"Dr. Mallard.", Ducky answered.

Tony said "Marine Messer's father is here, can he come down and see her ?"

Ducky replied "Anthony , she is ready to be released to her family so yes come on down."  
>Tony said "On our way." He hung up the phone and said "Follow me sir, I'll take you to Sienna."<p>

Blake nodded. "Do you have kids Agent Dinozzo?"

Tony replied "Not right now, I do have two cats though."

Blake nodded "Parenting isn't for anyone. Days like this one nobody should live through."

They got to autopsy and Tony said "Would you like a few minutes alone with her? Ducky is in there but he likes to keep his guests company. He is a very kind man."

Blake inhaled. "Even if I don't want to do this, it doesn't mean it's any less real. " Then he walked through the door and Ducky met him. Tony waited outside respectfully instead of going in and discussing the case. He wished he had known Sienna, he probably would have liked her. A female Marine was brave and nobody had the right to forcibly remove her from the equation. Nobody.


	21. Chapter 21

Director Shepard came down the stairs and said "Did I hear that we have six bodies downstairs of marines and no answers of what happened to them yet?"

Tony replied "Well ma'am, we do know that there was a knife tip broken off in one of the victim's abdominal muscles so we are hoping that there could be trace or DNA on it which might help find something. There was also a trail of blood outside the back of the bar where this whole mess started."

She nodded. "Jethro trained you well about handling me Agent Dinozzo. The ma'am was a nice touch though, it may be my last case here. I have to answer some questions about the whole le grenouille mess as well as how i felt it necessary to have you undercover to pursue Jeanne romantically. I don't expect things to go well so here is who may be your new director."

She clicked something up on the plasma. "Her name is Henrietta Lange. The team that she worked with in Los Angeles called her Hefty. She is a good leader and her team had many solved cases for the office of special projects."

Gibbs said "So where will you go Jen? I mean if they ask you to leave? "

She replied "I have some money put away. I also have a cabin that I have been saving for a rainy day in Little Creek. So maybe it's time I stop being a federal agent and just start having a life? I am tired of paper and more paper on my desk that never ends. A friend of mine breeds German Shepherds and she said she would help me get started if I want to breed my own. I always liked those dogs."

Tony said "We don't know for certain that you're leaving do us Director? When do they make the decision about it? Maybe things will change."

She said "I would like that but between Ziva and Rene Benoit I would say my bridges are pretty much burned. Surprised it hasn't happened yet. I get to have a nice meeting with internal affairs and then the CIA Director and to top it off Fornell. This day pretty much sucks but it's my responsibility. Now find me something on these marines so I can at least go out on a positive light."

McKenna said "Tony I have something. There is a website on line from an anti-military protest group with pictures of our crime scene and our victims. They are bragging about getting the drop on our marines."

Tony replied "Put it up on the plasma Mcsassy. "

Gibbs said "Well McGee and I will go pay these boys a visit. Kevin do you want to come and see what they do for fun when federal agents come knocking at their door?"

Kevin replied "Sure. I don't really like people who just take lives for sport. Plus a woman who wanted to serve her country that's just wrong."

Gibbs nodded. " Grab your gear then."

Tony said "We are going to run these people and I use that term in the loosest sense down. I want everything on them Mcsassy  
>down to what underwear they wear. I told Messer's father that we would get whoever was responsible and I don't intend to go back on my word now. Did they lose someone in Iraq or Afghanistan? Something has to motivate this kind of rage in people and also serious overkill. "<p>

Tony's cell rang then. "Dinozzo, Abby you are brilliant I'll be right down."

"I'm going to Abby's lab she got a hit on the DNA on our knife tip. Seems one of our friends in this little hate group is a senators son. Daniel Miller's to be exact. He found something to do besides DUI and disorderly conduct that embarrassed Daddy daily. Now he has escalated to murder. Find me an address when I get back up here. "

McGee said "On it boss."

Sam said "He's not happy right now, hope we get these guys."

McGee replied "When Tony gets that intense its good. He won't stop until he nails these people. I haven't seen him like this in a while. He was after Kate died, well we all were. I should have respected that more about him. It's what makes him a good agent. Also when you are his friend, there is none more loyal. He doesn't let people in very easily so when he does you are in for life. He had a lot to deal with growing up. "

Sam said "Well I guess there is a little more that I need to know about our leader. But at least I have plenty of time to figure out what makes him tick."

McGee said" He loves old movies, Casablanca and The Maltese Falcon to name two. He doesn't talk too much to his father. Lost his mom at 8. Was in Peoria, Philly and Baltimore before here. Detective level. Homicide mostly but also a few big white collar cases. Took down the Macaluso family."

Sam blinked. "Wait, that's him? Wow he might still have a price on his head in Baltimore. Good thing he found Gibbs and got out of there. "

McGee said "He doesn't talk much about that time in his life. There was a woman there who I think broke his heart named Wendy. He has only been serious about Penelope since, most of the others were casual dates. There was the frogs daughter but she was mostly business I think. He and Ziva had a little something for a minute but I don't know what it was, don't ask him he won't talk about her. "

Sam nodded. "Interesting, I could always have McKenna run him if I want to know more. Unless you want to Tim?"

He said "No I just got Tony's trust back after a few bad months so I am not going behind his back on anything. Gibbs has a file on him that is locked in his desk, ask him if you don't want your ass handed to you."

She said "So it's like that then?"

He replied "I just want you to know that Gibbs is the father figure Tony wishes he had sometimes. I know this from experience and years of being their coworker and friend. Only one person could headslap Tony on the back of his head and not be put on their ass by him. That's Gibbs."


	22. Chapter 22

A few days later: Tony was called upstairs to the Director's Office. He said "I'll be right back down people let's get the knots tied on the 6 marine case with Gibbs' team."

They replied "On it."

He knocked gently on the door and then walked in. A small woman was sitting at Director Shepard's desk and said "Good morning Agent Dinozzo. I am Henrietta Lange. My friends call me Hetty. You have quite the impressive file and yet you just recently made team lead."

Tony replied "Now is the correct timing ma'am. It wasn't before. I still had some things I needed to be taught by Agent Gibbs before I was prepared for this."

She nodded. "Your new team seems to respect you as a leader which is good. I understand you are just wrapping up a case with six dead marines."

He said "Yes we are, it seems there is an anti-military group here that thought it was fun to kill veterans of the Iraq war when they were just returning home. They are now shut down and are looking at several life sentences for their part in the murders. I may need a day or two to go to New York. I want to tell a family member in person that we got them."

She nodded. "Your team can be on stand down for that time period then. I understand they and Agent Gibbs' earned the time off. For now this is all I need. I will come down and introduce myself to your team in a few minutes. Just know that I am not like Director Shepard, none of my agents will ever be given an assignment that they cannot handle or places them in personal jeopardy."

He nodded. "Thank you, but I also got a little too personally involved so it wasn't completely on Director Shepard."

She said "I have read the Intel, all you were trying to do was follow orders. You remind me a little of an agent that I know back in Los Angeles. You and Mr. Callen have quite a few qualities that are alike. That makes you good at your job but just remember to have a life outside of it. "

He smiled a little. "I do, it was nice meeting you Director. Now I have work to do downstairs."

Tony headed back downstairs and back to his desk. "Director Lange will be coming down in a few minutes' people. She is not like the previous administration at all, I think we need her leadership here to redeem what was damaged."

Gibbs said "You heard it, we just keep doing what we do and getting results. Keep the director happy and we are all good. The MCRT isn't for sissies. You're on these teams because you are good at what you do and you have earned it. "

The teams nodded. A new day had begun at NCIS and now they had to move forward with it.

Tony said "Also I am going to New York to see Marine Messer's father. I will be taking a day or two so the team will be on stand down. The director feels we have earned it. Gibbs and team will be as well."

Gibbs asked "Are you going to see your father while you're in New York? "

Tony shrugged. "No, this is for work. Besides Senior usually vacations in Hawaii this time of year and I don't want to know what potential new stepmother he is working."

Gibbs nodded. "All right then. Watch your six up there."

Tony shrugged "Always do."

The team all looked at each other. Their boss had just called his father Senior, not Dad. Hmm now this was interesting and something else they didn't know about Tony. He had a father but apparently they weren't close for some reason.

Lunchtime: Tony had driven to see Penelope with some of her favorite veggie pizza and salad for their lunch. He checked his gun downstairs with security at the BAU and headed up to her floor. He had also grabbed a pepperoni pizza for her team as well. "Here you go my friends, enjoy lunch while I spend some time with my ray of sunshine." He knocked on her door gently.

Derek said "Not often we get free pizza, makes cold case files a little more bearable."

Rossi said "You heard the man I say we mangia."

Penelope opened her door and said "Oh hello angelfish, is it lunchtime already?"  
>Tony stepped into her lair. "Yes it is. Your team is enjoying some pizza as well. I got veggie and your favorite salad for us to eat in here."<p>

She smiled. "How sweet, let me get some paper plates for us." She got them from a corner cabinet and placed them on a small coffee table that they could eat on while sitting on her couch.

"This thing is like a cloud sunshine. Did they let you decorate in here?"

Penelope smiled. "Yes they did, the only rule is I can't block the door, I spend so much time in here that I wanted to make it comfy for me."

He replied "You did, it suits you. I have to go out of town for a few days. Work trip to New York, want to see a victim's father personally and tell him we got who hurt his daughter."

She said "Who is going to handle your team while you are gone? Or are they getting time off?"

He said "Our new director is giving the teams stand down until I am back. Met her today. She is nice though business like which is refreshing. Had some people with serious skills in Los Angeles. Her unit out there was one of our best undercover teams in the agency. I think she and I will get along just fine."

Penelope got them pizza and salad out of the takeout containers Tony had brought and they started to eat.

She said "I will keep the kitties happy while you're gone. Though I will miss you in our bed."

He nodded "Me too lucky penny. Hoping it won't be more than 48 hours or so away. Would you like to book my plane reservations for me and my hotel?"

She smiled. "On it angel." "I assume you need LaGuardia from Ronald Reagan. Why look there is a seat in first class and I can score you a very good deal on the ticket."

Tony smiled. "Well thank you for your cyber magic. Here is my credit card information."  
>She tapped a few more keys. "There is even a nice room at the Trump Plaza hotel. Again with a very good discount for three nights. There is an in room jacuzzi and fireplace. "<p>

Tony said "Book it all sunshine. May as well treat myself while I am on business for a few days. I am not going to charge this to NCIS. I have a few extra dollars to use right now with my pay bump as team lead."

Penelope smiled. " You deserve it ." She printed out Tony's boarding pass and confirmation numbers for the hotel .

He said "Well since you got me a ticket for a few hours , I may as well go home and pack. I'll miss you but I will text you and call when I get there."

She kissed his cheek. "I'll miss you too angelfish. "

They finished their lunch together and then he headed back to NCIS to update his team and pack for the trip to New York.

He took a deep breath and hoped Senior wasn't in town. It would make getting into and out of the city easier without a side trip to Long Island. Besides he was going there for business and not a family reunion. He wanted to give Sienna Messers family some closure and peace if that was possible."


	23. Chapter 23

In New York: Tony decided to make a visit to see his mom. He hadn't been there in a while and it felt like time to do it. He went to the place where she was with some brightly colored flowers and laid them down near her stone. Then he just ran his hand over it gently. "I miss you mom, I have so many things I want to tell you . I found what may be the right woman for me . She reminds me of you , how you liked bright colors and soft things. Her name is Penelope and I think you two would like each other a lot. Also I am a federal agent with NCIS , just got my own team recently. I am here because I have to see a marines family and give them some closure hopefully. Their daughter was murdered and we got the guy."

Then he heard footsteps behind him and smelled Polo cologne as well. He turned and said "Dad?"

Anthony Dinozzo Senior looked at his son . "Junior , good to see you."

Tony said "I had to come up on a work trip, I could have called you I guess. I just wanted to see Mom before I go see a victims family ."

Senior replied " You can see your mother anytime you want to . I am sorry I wasn't a better man and father. Your mom always knew how to help you and I didn't. It's unfair that she was taken from us when we still needed her around ."

Tony blinked. "Wow, I think this is the most we have ever really talked about mom. I don't know what to say. You look tired Dad."

He said " I've had a few business trips lately. Hotel room beds just aren't like your own with or without a good woman in it beside you."

Tony shrugged. "I found one of my own and I want to keep her. I am staying at Trump Plaza and if you want to get brunch before I fly back I hear their restaurant has strawberry pancakes to die for. Here is my cell phone number when you want to name a time. I have to get going to take care of my work stuff now."

Senior hugged him. "Good to see you son and I will call you in the morning to name a time. I would say have fun with what you need to do for work but I know it won't be ."

Tony exhaled . "These things never are, probably the one part of my job that I really don't like."

His dad patted his shoulder. "Hang in there , I don't know if I could ever do what you do. Having to see other people's pain would be hard to handle."

Tony left a few minutes later feeling a little lighter. Now to take care of the reason he had come here so he could go back home. He got his rented Mustang and headed across town to where the Messer family lived. This could be either easy or hard. He hoped it helped give them some peace in a way.

He got out of the car and parked it at the edge of a smooth stone walk. The house looked cozy and well lived in. He walked up the steps of the front porch and knocked at the door. An aging black lab came wandering over to him. Tony petted the dogs head gently. "Hey boy what's your name huh?"

Then Blake Messer opened the door. "Bruno , be nice this is a guest."

Tony said " He was just getting to know me. Retired NYPD drug dog, very nice. " "But the reason I am here is because we got Sienna's killers. They will be away for a very long time and won't hurt anyone again."

Blake replied "Well that won't heal us but it is a good step forward thank you. It means a lot that you came to tell us in person."

Then a woman came to the door. She was in her early fifties and had long black hair with a dark blue streak on the end of one side. She was dressed in a skirt and a top with butterflies on it. She said " Come on Bruno, you need your arthritis pill. " The dog loped after her slowly.

Tony said "Mrs. Messer I was just letting your husband know that we got Sienna's killers and they are going away for a very long time." "I am Agent Dinozzo from NCIS ."

She replied " Thank you. I am glad that no other family will have to deal with the news that we got and the pain. This makes it a little better."

Tony nodded. "I can't imagine what your family is going through right now. If you need anything here is my card and please call. I bet Sienna loved growing up here, it seems like a very cozy house."

Krystyn replied " We were blessed. Blake's father helped us build this place along with his grandfather Lombardo. Now that was a wonderful man."

Tony said "Very nice story. Something to treasure. "

Krystyn said "I just finished some soup , why don't you come in and have some Agent Dinozzo we have plenty."

He replied " It's Tony maam and that sounds very good. "

She said "I hope you like potato soup. I make it with broccoli and cheddar cheese. "

Tony replied " That sounds delicious. " He followed them inside the house. "I should wash my hands since I petted Bruno before, it's beautiful in here. I like the burgundy on the couch. "

Blake said "It's one of Krys's favorite colors . She has always had something in it around since I have known her."

Tony replied . "It's easy to match other things with too." He washed his hands quickly and went to sit down on the couch.


	24. Chapter 24

Borrowed something from dusty tiger here, thanks again

Seventy two hours later: Tony had just gotten home from New York and put his travel bag in one corner of the living room. Coal and Ace met him at the door to be petted and in Coal's case picked up for a moment. "Where is the lady of the house my pets?"

Both of them headed back to the bedroom and Tony followed them. Penelope was laying on their bed resting. Tony said "Hey sunshine, feeling ok?" He went over and kissed her lips gently and then sat down on the bed.

She replied "Sometimes being a girl isn't all great shoes and killer dresses sweetheart. There are other not so fun factors in it."

Tony nodded. "I see, is there anything I can do for you right now to make it better?"

She smiled. "No right now the heating pad is my friend. There is some Thai food in the fridge, leftovers from yesterday. I got some extra spicy vegetables for you with your chicken curry."

Tony said "Well then I will have some of that for dinner after I get a bath and get the plane grunge off of me. Do you want to join me in the tub?"

She smiled. "I think it's about time I stopped hogging your bath time angelfish."

He said "Well just know you have a standing invitation. Who would think I'd become addicted since I have known you." He smiled at her again. "It's good to be home sweetheart."

She kissed his lips. "I promise to make it a better welcome home in a few days when I feel more human honey."

He nodded. "Lucky penny having you here for me is the best welcome home. Get some rest while I am in the tub ok?" He got some sweats and a faded t-shirt that read The Eagles Hotel California and headed into their bathroom to have his bath. His ereader was on the edge of the tub waiting for him. He smiled, she knew him too well. He looked under the sink and pulled out some bath salts that read the tropics on them as well as a few cinnamon ones and popped them in the tub while running the water. He sat down in his tub and sighed softly. It was good to be home again... Tomorrow it would be back to work at the office again.

Forty five minutes later: Tony got out of the tub and after her had dressed and dried off he went to check on Penelope. He phone rang and since she was asleep he figured she wouldn't mind him answering it. It was Derek. He said "Penelope's phone."

Derek replied "Oh hey Tony I just wanted to check on baby girl. Is she feeling ok?"

He replied "She's resting right now. She's a little low energy but I think it's just girl stuff."

Derek said "All right, let her know I called ok?"

Tony said "When she wakes up I'll tell her."

He went into the kitchen to reheat the Thai leftovers and then his own phone rang as he was placing the food in the microwave. "Dinozzo."

His father said "junior it's me. I was in a car accident earlier today, someone blew threw a red light and tboned me. I got banged up a little and they want to keep me for observation and make sure I heal all right. You don't need to come up but I just wanted you to know what happened since we said we were going to start talking more about things."

Tony said "Well I am glad you called me dad. Is anybody with you at the hospital right now?"

Senior replied "Linda Turner is. We have gotten back in touch recently and have become friends."

He said "Let me talk to Linda a minute." There was a rustling noise and then Linda was on the phone and able to talk.

"Hello Tony." Linda said.

He replied "Wow Linda it's been too long, how my dad is doing really?"

She said "He has a sprained left wrist and some bruised ribs but otherwise he has made an impression on the nurses already. They say he can go home in a few more days if he takes it easy around the house."

Tony exhaled. "Ok do you think I should come up? He doesn't want to bother me but I want to see that he'll be ok."

Linda said "I think he would like it if you did even if he doesn't say it correctly. I think he got shaken up though the accident wasn't his fault at all. The young guy just didn't see the stop sign and bam."

Tony sighed. "Well let me make some phone calls and I'll be in touch if I am coming or not."

Linda said "All right we'll look forward to seeing you."

Tony poured some rum and then heated his food in the microwave. He swallowed some slowly and sat at the kitchen table. Then he heard footsteps come into the room.

"What's wrong angel fish?" Penelope touched his face gently.

Tony said "My dad was in a car accident. He got banged up but it wasn't his fault. A kid blew through a stop sign and t boned him. He is probably more upset about his Cadillac Escalade then himself. He said I don't need to go up but I wouldn't feel right if I didn't make sure he would be ok." "So I need to call work and see about some time."

Penelope said "I just need to get another tech to fill in for me for a few days and I can go."

Tony took a bite of food and chewed before he spoke. "I would appreciate it if you can honey. "

She kissed his cheek. "On it baby I'll do it right now."

He said "Oh by the way, give Derek a call. He's worried, he called while you were napping before."

She smiled. "I'll do that right now."

Tony finished his plate of food and then dialed Director Lange.

He waited for her to pick up and exhaled slowly.

She answered. "Lange."

He said "Director this is Agent Dinozzo, my father was in a car accident up in New York where I am from. He has some minor injuries and doesn't think it's necessary for me to go up but well my gut says I need to see him to be sure."

She replied "Well then go, I am sure Agent Gibbs can handle your team for a few days. Your head wouldn't be in the game fully if you stayed here. Just call me when you are ready to return."

Tony said "Thank you Director. I am sure my team will be in good hands. I appreciate this."

She replied "This is your family so go do what you need to do."

Tony hung up then and dialed Gibbs next

"Yeah Gibbs." He answered the phone.

Tony said "Hey, senior was in a car accident. Kid blew through a stop sign and t boned him. He has some minor injuries and didn't want to bother me but I feel like I need to be there and check on him myself. "

Gibbs replied "You know how I feel about trusting your gut Tony. If something feels hinky you listen to it. I can handle your team for a few days. "

Tony said "How would you feel about two cats for company?"

Gibbs replied "It might not be a good idea for them to play in sawdust but I will go by and make sure they are fed and watered for you. I guess Ms. Garcia is going with you? "

Tony exhaled. "Yes she is, I just hope she can handle my dad."

Gibbs said " You need her there, she will watch your six. I know you want to do the right thing but I don't want to see you get hurt again Dinozzo."

Tony said "There was a time he wouldn't have even told me this happened so that's something right?"

Gibbs said "Yeah it is. I'll be here, let me know how it goes ok?"

Tony said "I will. He may be my dad but I know who my family is."


	25. Chapter 25

The shirt was from Kate for one of Tony's birthdays with the team when she was there. Think she would give him something like that for work or casual wear off duty and he kept it. He hasn't worn it since her death but wears it with Penelope now ( author's note.)

"How do you manage to surround yourself with such beauty on a daily basis Junior?" Senior said when Tony and Penelope walked into his hospital room.

Tony said "Dad, Linda this is my girlfriend Penelope Garcia. She works with the FBI as a technical analyst which means she has seriously scary computer skills and you want her on your side."

Senior smiled. "Well it's nice to meet you Penelope. Clearly you are special to my son since he brought you here to meet me."

Penelope replied "Tony is special to me sir. He is an important part of my life, has been for a few months now and he makes me very happy. "

Tony's hand was on her arm and he rubbed it a little. "Sometimes dad forgets when to dial back the charm with a lady. I wanted to come up here and make sure you were all right dad for myself. I know you didn't want to bother me but you are my only parent."

Senior nodded. "I am, I just have a bruised rib and a sprained wrist. I'll be allowed to go home in a few more days and have orders to get some rest. Linda is thinking of a weekend in Vermont for the two of us at a bed and breakfast she knows."

Tony exhaled. "Well good to know then. I think Penelope and I will head to our hotel and unpack for a while and then I think I will introduce her to mom. I'm staying at Trump Plaza again, if you want to have dinner or a meal when you are released, you have my cell number. It was a long flight up here."

Senior said "Well go get some rest and unwind. I will call you about that dinner. I am glad you came Anthony and also that you have someone in your life now that makes you happy. "

Tony replied "I am lucky I have an amazing woman who understands my job and what goes with it. Some others didn't before her. I'm a team leader now by the way. Got it when an agent retired a short time ago. Right across the bullpen from Gibbs. They are all good people too. I like the challenge and they respect me too."

Linda said "Good for you, you are still a federal agent then? Your dad has mentioned that you solve navy and marine crime at work. And that you like it a lot."

Tony nodded. "It keeps me busy and there is always something new every day. But not too busy for Penelope." He smiled and held her hand. "Hope to see you again before we go back Linda. You're good for my dad and he needs to not be alone. He drinks a little more than is good for him when he is. "

Tony said "Well sunshine, let's go get unpacked and see our hotel room and then later you can meet my mom and we 'all have dinner."

Penelope smiled. "I like that idea. Mr. Dinozzo it was nice meeting you. You too Linda. Hopefully we will see you before we go back home for dinner or something."

Then they walked out of the hospital room and headed toward the elevator together.

Penelope said "Angelfish your dad can be a little intense but then you already know that right?"

Tony sighed. "Yes I do, that's why we aren't in contact a lot. I'm surprised that he even told me about this accident but Linda said he wanted to be honest with me. Maybe she is a good influence on him. There is a lot of baggage that comes with me lucky penny, some good and some not so good at times. "

Penelope said "I want you in my life no matter what comes with that. I listen to my heart and my gut and it tells me you are a good person. If you weren't I would be gone."

Tony kissed her cheek. "I want you in my life too. You make me happy and it's healthy to be with you. You have my heart and I don't give it easily. Ask Abby sometime if you want to know more."

Then they went to the hotel and checked in.

At Trump Plaza room 971:

Tony said "Wow this is amazing. I thought my last room was good when I was here. The bed is massive, I don't know if I can find you in it later."

Penelope smiled. "Nothing but the best for my favorite super-agent man."

Tony laughed a little. "Well I like that sweetness, I like it a lot. Now why don't we go out and you can meet my mom and then we will go for some dinner. I know a place with some good Italian food here, the owner is an old family friend."

Penelope said "Well let me change into some more casual clothes and then I'll be ready. "

Tony replied "Think I'll put on some jeans. They feel a little more comfortable for where we are going. I can be a little more casual up here anyway. "

Penelope smiled. "Leave that shirt on, it brings out the green in your eyes. I like it on you. "

Tony kissed her cheek. "I will it was a gift from a friend. I might have to wear more of this shade of green then. But only for you Bella."


	26. Chapter 26

Tony woke up that morning and found that Penelope hadn't come to bed with him last night again. The trip to New York and her meeting Senior had gone as well as he had expected it to. He looked in the spare bedroom and the blankets she had brought with her were rumpled so she had fallen asleep in there. There was a note for him that read "angelfish had an early call out for a new case so I left before you were out of dreamland. I'll see you tonight . Text me later., sunshine."

Tony sighed and went to start coffee. He found a box of cereal and some milk and poured it into a bowl. He had time to eat before he showered. It was time to go back to work again which felt good. He ate his breakfast and then moved to shower. He shaved and pulled out a dark blue shirt and some gray pants. Casual but comfortable and good enough for the office. Another day solving navy and marine crime and then he would hopefully figure out what was going on with Penelope.

He fed both cats and gave them fresh water while checking their litter box. He tossed the red mouse down the hall for Coal while Ace was playing with his velvet rabbit toy. "You both be good today and I'll see you tonight."

The bullpen: "So people what happened while I was away? " "I know that there were some cold cases unless you helped Gibbs with something."

McSassy said "We have a missing kid , Tony. Navy lieutenants teenage daughter, had a dance at school Saturday night and never came home after. Meet Naomi Millstone, 15 years old."

She clicked a picture up on the plasma then of a curvy African American girl that appeared to also be partially white as well.

Tony said " Have her friends been in here yet? What about online activity, teenagers are on the internet or their phones all the time there has to be something ."

Kevin said "We are about to have a few interviews with some girls who were at the dance. It was on base so how did she just disappear?"

Sam replied "Maybe she didn't, maybe she got mad at mom and dad for something and is having a friend hide her. It is possible and could happen with an angry teenage girl if she wasn't allowed to do something she wanted."

" Get her friends and not friends in here, I want to talk to everyone who was in her class at school. Someone knows something and they are going to tell us." "I want her bank records, she could have a part time job somewhere. From the way she dresses, she likes Old Navy and I would think she has to spend her own money on her clothes and things. I did."

Nick said "Uh weren't you rather well off Tony?"

He sighed. "Don't believe everything you read Nick, my father cut me off when i was 12. Went to boarding school that same year. The first one anyway .Grandparents felt bad for me and gave me a small allowance back then. Moms parents didn't speak to my dad after well." "But enough about me , let's get back to this case."

"You've had a rough week Agent Dinozzo, you could take another day off." Hetty said.

He replied "Madame Director , I need to be here. My father is going to be fine . I need my mind back at the job again. It helps me move forward."

She nodded. "If you change your mind , you have plenty of unused vacation time to take just say the word ."

He said "I will keep it in mind maam thank you."

He checked his cell phone for a moment and no text yet from Penelope. Maybe she was busy, he would wait a while and look again.

The team looked at Tony. He was definitely preoccupied with something but was it business or personal. Oh well they would leave it alone until he wanted to share with them.


	27. Chapter 27

Penelope looked at the picture that had come in the envelope with a note that had read "This is the kind of woman Tony Dinozzo normally goes for. " She wondered how she was expected to compete and then who would send her something like this in the mail. There was a letter T at the bottom of the paper and the handwriting looked male to her. She picked both of them up with rubber gloves on and placed them in the corner of her desk. She would just ask Tony about it that night.

Tony had never been anything but honest about his feelings for her so she should trust that and believe him.

She turned on her babies and started getting ready for the day. Then there was a text message from Tony on her cell. "Can we do lunch at that café you like by your office? I'm kind of hungry for their grilled cheese today?"

She replied "Sure if anything comes up I'll call you angel fish."

He smiled as he put his phone away. Then he saw that one of their missing navy teen's friends was in front of him.

She said "Agent Dinozzo, I'm Macy Reynolds."

He said "Well Macy come with me. We need to ask you a few questions about your friend who is missing. Would she have just left home without telling anyone for some reason?"

Macy said "She worked at Old Navy in the mall three nights a week after school. Gave her some spending money and good clothes for school. She has a dog named Ninja, a black labradoodle. She loves him and wouldn't bail on him for anything. I don't know how this happened but something is wrong here. How would someone just get her on a navy base with marine security as well?"

Tony said "That is a very good question and we are going to find the answer even if it means we need to turn the base upside down."

He said "Nick I want you and Sherlock to go back to the base again and see if he can find anything with his super nose. I am sure there will be something with her scent on it that her parents have that could help. "

Nick said "On it boss."

Sam said "I'll go with them and just have a fresh look around. Maybe we missed something the first time and it will turn up now."

Tony nodded. "Good. McSassy what do the family financials look like again? "

She pulled them up on the screen. "Mom is a part time physical therapist at an assisted living facility near the base. Dad is a mailman and Navy Reserve veteran. "

Tony nodded. "Looks like standard expenses. Some in savings. Let me see the victims."

McKenna pulled those up. "Hmm why does she have a new balance of five thousand dollars in her checking account? Deposited yesterday. And just who put it there?"

Tony said "I don't know but we are going to find out. Hit the bank with Kevin and see what they can tell us."

She replied "On our way."

Tony nodded. "I'll handle the friends who come in, I want a run at some of her teachers at school too. How could they not notice a student missing, there aren't that many families on base with kids in high school there. I have a feeling about this one and it's not good. I just hope I'm wrong."


	28. Chapter 28

At lunch that day: Penelope said "I need to ask you something and it probably shouldn't bother me Tony but who do you know that would send me this in the mail at work?" She handed him the picture and note that had come with it carefully.

Tony said "Son of a bitch. I know exactly who did this. His name is Trent Kort and he is a CIA agent. You remember the le grenouille case that I told you I had just finished when we met? That was his daughter who I was assigned to get Intel on that would hopefully lead us to her father. But she didn't know anything about him. Jeanne was hurt by me and involved in something she should never have been thrown into in the first place. Trent Kort was her father's handler."

Penelope sighed. "I know about your past but why would this Kort guy care if we are involved or not now?"

Tony held her hand. "He lost an asset. The CIA could have had one of the world's biggest international arms dealers giving them Intel on his enemies and he was killed instead." "So Mr. Kort doesn't like me since I helped with Director Shepard's vendetta against the man." "He wants payback in any way that he can get it."

Penelope looked at him. "I let this worm almost come between us because he has no life apparently or isn't worried about doing his job. Maybe I need to have a little fun of my own and see what my babies can do to help."

Tony said "Just be careful. You don't want to get in trouble with your magic powers honey."

She smiled. "I'll be very careful. Nobody messes with my relationship or makes me question you without getting something in return. Perhaps oh I don't know one of his hard drives at work will crash or something. Or maybe he needs a letter back from me. I think I have pictures of us on my phone. That should make his day oh so happy."

Tony kissed her cheek. "I am glad I am not the one who pissed you off. You get scary when you talk cyber revenge but it's also kind of hot. "

Penelope touched his face. "I am so sorry I doubted what we have. You have never been anything but honest with me about how you feel and what you want. I love you Tony."

He smiled "I love you too Penelope and I am glad we're ok again."

They both bit into their grilled cheese sandwiches.

Tony said "Now if I just found out why a fifteen year old navy daughter is missing, life will be good. The longer it goes the worse feeling I get in my gut."

Penelope held his hand. "You'll find her. She may be playing a teen joke and be with a friend. Got mad at mom and dad over something, I know I did lots of times at that age. Someone will know something about her. "

He said "I would believe that if she didn't suddenly have a cash deposit that is more than her paycheck from her part time job just show up in her savings account. This one could be one of those that there just aren't easy answers for."

Penelope nodded. "You have me and if you need my team just let me know and we're there."

Tony said "Thank you I will. And now I have taken up enough of lunch with work talk. Are you going to be in our bed tonight? I don't sleep as well without you next to me there."

She smiled. "I will be there unless we get a case when I go back. Today has been slow so far."

Tony kissed her cheek. "Well then it's a date and now I need to get back to work. "

She ran her hand down his face. "Have a good rest of your day angelfish I'll see you later."

He smiled "Definitely beautiful."


	29. bad news

A few hours later: Tony's cell phone buzzed.

"Ok Nick what do you have for me, did Sherlock find Naomi yet?"

Nick sighed. "He did but it isn't how we hoped for Tony. She was near a dumpster in back of the school with strangulation marks on her neck. From early estimate looks at least three days ago that someone killed her. Tried to get her pants off but she fought whoever it was."

Tony replied "Damn it I'm on my way. This isn't what I wanted. I had almost hoped she was at a friends and mad at mom and dad but she would go home when she knew people were searching for her. I'm on my way. I'll tell Palmer he is going to have a guest that may keep him here later tonight."

Tony said "People Naomi Millstone's body just turned up. This just went from a missing teenager to murder. I need all hands on deck for this."

Gibbs said "McGee run any and all security feed on that base. Someone had to see something. "

McGee replied "On it boss."

Tony said "Ok McSassy, look at Naomi's Facebook page again and see who her not so friendly friends might have been. Make me a list of anyone who didn't like her or she might have crossed paths with in the wrong way."

"Kevin, Sam you're with me. We have a crime scene to look at and a school to visit and search. She had to have a locker there with some of her things in it that she didn't keep at home."

They both stood up and said "On it."

Tony said "This isn't my first with a kid but it doesn't mean I like them at all. I pretty much hate them, everyone has things about this job that they don't like. "He took a deep breath and clicked back into himself.

Sam said "Who was the first one?"

Tony replied" Leila Reynolds back in Baltimore. Do a search and you can find the details somewhere. She was fourteen. Year before I came to NCIS. Drive by." He was quiet again.

Kevin said "If this is too much for you Tony we can handle the scene."

He replied "Sometimes you forget what you carry in this job. And maybe what it's time to let go of."

The three of them headed to the elevator. Tony reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a Milk bone for Sherlock. The dog was probably having a tough enough day and a treat was in order. Then they headed to the crime scene behind the high school.

Ducky and Palmer were there already. Ducky said "This is criminal to have a beautiful young woman like this end up as one of my guests Anthony. Tell me you plan on catching the bastard."

Tony nodded. "I do, bag and tape her hands before you take her, she may have some DNA or other goodies for us there."

Jimmy said "Absolutely. " He did that and then lifted the body onto the gurney.

Ducky said "I think some days that I am becoming altogether too old for this line of work." He headed to the van with Jimmy to go back to the navy yard.

Tony saw a woman coming toward him. "Was that Naomi Millstone who just left here?"

He said "Agent Dinozzo, NCIS and you are?"

She replied "Dana Stone from ZNN, what can you tell me?"

He said "I can tell you to get your cute little ass off my crime scene right now. And that I have no comment at this time due to an ongoing investigation. Got it sweetheart?"

She replied "Well I'll be back again. Maybe next time you'll feel a little more cooperative Agent."

Tony said "You do and I'll arrest you for interfering with a crime scene. Don't want to try me today. Comprende?"

She shrugged. "All you federal agents are alike get your jock straps twisted entirely too easily." Her heels clicked away down the street.

Tony exhaled. "Now that people is how you handle media vultures. There is to be no discussion of anything while we are here until we are back at the navy yard. "

Sam said "Well then I am going to start processing and see what I find. Hmm our girl liked Mountain Dew but she didn't drink much of it in this bottle. I wonder why." She bagged it and tagged it for Abby.

Kevin said "Think the killer drugged her? She wouldn't have just been taken out here willingly." "There was a dance, she might have gone outside for air and found trouble instead."

Tony nodded. "Good theory. Special K, Ecstasy or a roofie could have knocked her out quickly. Abby will find more in that soda bottle I hope."

"I'm going inside the school building. Call if you find anything more out here that helps."

Tony went to the main office area then and saw a middle aged redheaded woman working at a desk. He said "Excuse me but can you tell me where to find Naomi Millstone's locker?" He showed his badge and creds to her."

She said "Yes I can Agent Dinozzo, did you find her yet."

He said "Not the way we had hoped. But that says between us ok Mrs. O' Malley. We are still working on it."

She nodded and handed him a key. "Here is our copy. Naomi would have one too, all the students do, and we have backups in case one of them loses theirs. Happens a lot."

Tony smiled. "Thank you, I am sure it does. You have been a lot of help to me."

He went to where the lockers were and found number 321. "Well Naomi let's see what you have at school that you didn't keep at home shall we."

He opened the locker door after he put rubber gloves on. He found a packet of birth control pills and bagged them.

Then he also found a cell phone. Two phones, hmm very interesting. What was she into or was it someone else?

He bagged the phone to see if Abby could find out who it belonged to. Most teenagers were glued to theirs now so it had to be someone else's. Why hide it and not use it though. Unless someone was bothering she and she wanted it found so they would stop.

Tony's own cell phone tweeted. He smiled a little when he saw Penelope's number. "Hey sunshine what's happening?"

She said "We just got a case. Have to go to Pittsburgh, they need me to help there with some internet files on the victim. I won't be home tonight, well other than to pack."

Tony replied "Ok, be careful. I'm probably going to have a long day anyway, found our missing teenager. Not the way I had hoped though. "

She said "I'll text you when I get there and by the way our friend Mr. Kort is going to have a very frustrating day when he tries to use his office computer. I well set it to play Don't Worry Be Happy over and over when he starts the system or tries typing anything. And I am just getting started on him angelfish."

Tony laughed. "You are seriously scary. Gets me hot. I'll wait for your text later and hey I love you Penelope."

She said "I love you too Tony, very much."


	30. Chapter 30

Tony walked into the apartment at the end of a very long and emotional day dealing with grieving parents and emotional teenagers. He saw both cats run toward him playing with their rubber ball toys and smiled. "Well you both have me tonight. Your other human is away for a few days. "He changed their litter and gave them some more crunchies to eat with some canned tuna.

Then he washed his hands and poured a little rum into one of his bar glasses with crushed ice. He swallowed some and sat on his couch slowly. He exhaled and then dialed Luigi's to order a pizza.

He said "Yes I would like a large with extra cheese and pepperoni. Toss in a house salad with ranch too. Dinozzo. 555-3456, all right 45 sounds good thanks."

Tony could get a nice shower and unwind a little before his food got there. He felt Coal nudge his ankle and picked her up. "Hey sweet kitty, dad just had a bad day. It's going to get better."

Then he put her gently on the end of the couch and went to shower. He changed into sweats and a faded t- shirt from Philly PD. Then he popped one of Penelope's cartoon movies into the DVD player. Scooby Doo it looked like one of the seasons. He liked it to unwind when he had a bad day.

Then his cell phone buzzed. "Dinozzo." "Oh hey sunshine, you always know when I need your voice."

She replied "Angelfish, I heard about Naomi, I'm so sorry."

He said "It wasn't one of my better days. But you just made it better. I have an order in for pizza and salad and the cats are keeping me company. Plus I put in one of your Scooby Doo DVD's to relax my mind."

She said "You know I can come back early if you need me honey."

He replied "Thanks lucky penny. I just hope the next few days get better for me. I am going to get who did this that's for damn sure. Naomi was too young to have her life be over like this. I just don't know how someone could have done it right on a marine base. "

Penelope said "Your unsub has some balls. Or they didn't worry about security which makes me think it was someone she knew."

Tony sighed. "That's what I'm afraid of. Could someone who knows her really have wanted her gone? This one is going to get ugly before we put it to bed. "

She said "Well just know that I love you and I'm here for you ok? I will always listen ."

He replied " That works both ways." Then there was a knock at his door. "Pizza must be here early. "

He opened the door and Gibbs was standing there with Tony's pizza and salad in his hands.

Tony said "Hey , come on in."

Gibbs walked in to the living room and saw both cats sitting at attention looking at him. He petted both of them and smiled a little."

He said " Who would think the right woman would make you domestic and a pet owner Dinozzo."

Tony shrugged. " I like my life this way. Keeps me balanced when there isn't work on my mind 24/7."

Gibbs nodded. "Well don't waste good."

Tony told Penelope he would call her later .

She said "You need Gibbs time right now while I am not there."

( end of part one)


	31. Chapter 31

Gibbs said "So your friend is away with her team?"

Tony replied "They have a case in Pittsburgh, needed her on some internet files of a victim, and got plenty of pizza if you want any boss."

Gibbs shrugged. "Why not haven't had any in a while. " He got a slice out of the box and one of the extra paper plates from the coffee table. "I wanted to see how you were handling Naomi Millstone."

Tony swallowed the bite of pizza in his mouth and then said "I pretty much hate it but the only thing I can do is try and get her justice somehow. Just so many things don't add up. How did the killer get her on that base for one? I would think security should have been higher there than off of it. I hate when kids are killed or hurt. They say everybody has a thing they hate about his job and kids that become victims are mine."

"My first was Leila Reynolds back in Baltimore. Before I met you and made the jump to NCIS. She was an innocent casualty of a drive by gang mistake. The local boys got the wrong house. They were looking for the home of a rival banger and hit hers instead. Left her mom paralyzed from the waist down and her older brother Trey devastated. I heard Trey went into the Marines now and sends mom home money to help out with her assisted living facility expenses."

He sighed. "Anyway when you have one like that with so much collateral damage it sticks with you, the gang bangers are doing life plus 30. Seems they also committed a few armed robberies and aggravated assaults before the murder and attempted murder. "

Tony ate some of the salad. "I want whoever did this boss. I am not letting another family go through needless pain. "

Gibbs said "If you need my help I'm in. Can even have Fornell lend a hand with the canvas and some interviews."

Tony nodded. "If he would that would be great. We pretty much need to talk to everyone on that base again connected or not. And someone put ZNN on the trail. Had to kick one reporter off by threatening her with interfering with a federal investigation."

Gibbs rubbed the back of Tony's head gently. "Good boy Tony, you did learn something from me about them. I can get a gag order, I'll talk to Hetty in the morning and see what she thinks."

He said "I didn't want some picture of Naomi going out before her parents were informed and her family. At least not the way she was found. I wanted to give them the good ones in their head not this kind. We know crime scene photos are ugly at times and I didn't want her to be called that just yet. She was a person who matters to other people."

Gibbs nodded. "You've become a hell of a man Anthony and I'm proud of you. Team lead should have happened for you a long time ago. It fits you now and I'm glad I got to see it happen."

Tony swallowed. "Uh wow, thanks Jethro. It means a lot to hear you say that to me. I hoped one day to be half as good as you at this job and now I am. "His face lit up into a big smile.

Gibbs said "I don't waste good. I knew when I met you in Baltimore that you had the potential. You proved me right and did everything I knew you could."


	32. Chapter 32

Well all good things must come to an end. But I think you will like how I am deciding to wrap up Breaking Point:

"Kitten are you sure you're ready for this? You are going to knock Tony's socks off when he sees you walking down the sand toward him." David Rossi said as he held her hand over his arm.

Penelope smiled. "I am more than ready, I can't believe you gave us this wedding here in Hawaii. I will never forget it as long as I live Dave." She kissed his cheek.

He said "What good is having money if I can't spend it on people I love."

She smiled. "There is the sentimental Italian in you."

Then they walked down the aisle together. Penelope had a cream colored dress on with small purple butterflies at the bottom for Tony as a reminder of when they had first met.

She was barefoot and had her toenails painted light blue. She had wanted it to match the blue streak in her hair that she had done that day just for him.

Tony was casually attired in some blue pants and a white button down shirt with a lei of plumeria around his neck. He would give one to Penelope after they were married.

When Dave and Penelope started walking toward Tony the song Shameless by Billy Joel began to play.

Tony mouthed the words while he stood there beside McGee who was his best man.

McGee said "Are you really ready for this?"

He replied "More ready than I have ever been for anything in my life Tim."

Then Penelope was in front of him with her hands in his.

Tony placed a lei over her head gently so he didn't ruin her hair.

Then they said their vows and exchanged rings with each other.

The minister said "By the power invested in me by the state of Hawaii, I know pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Tony gently put his hands on Penelope's face and kissed her softly but deeply. When they pulled apart everybody applauded.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Let me introduce Mr. and Mrs. Anthony Dinozzo as husband and wife for the first time in public."

Tony held her hand in his as they walked down the beach to the place where the reception would be held.

Penelope lifted her hand to look at her wedding band and engagement ring. "I'm your wife angelfish."

He smiled. "And I'm your husband sunshine. I'll show you your wedding present later. "

She said "What did you do silly boy? The wedding here is a huge gift for me."

Tony lifted up his shirt quickly and showed her his left side. "Got this for you. "There was a tattoo of a sun with my sunshine Penelope underneath it in script. 

Her eyes welled up. "That is amazing baby, I love you." She kissed him again. "You did that for me?"

He said "You have an angelfish for me so it just felt right Pen."

She said "I love you Tony and I am so happy that I am Mrs. Tony Dinozzo now and always."


End file.
